The X-Files - Bruce's Game
by MrsSpookyLiz
Summary: Set in Season 7, Mulder and Scully are in the throws of the new stage of their relationship. But an old monster from the past has come back to haunt them, and is seeking them out. They want to catch him for good, but they get themselves into mortal danger. But at least they have each other.. don't they? / Adult / Horror / Romance / Angst / Pain / Violence / Action / Mature
1. Chapter 1

**THE X-FILES - BRUCE'S GAME**

 **An X-Files Fanfic - set in Season 7 (before Closure) - Rated R**

 _ **Disclaimer - As much as I would love to, I don't own The X-Files or any of the characters, Chris Carter and FOX do..**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

Unknown Location – 3.01am

Mulder groaned in frustration as he awake once more to the horror story which was now becoming his everyday life. For a second, he tried to imagine he was at home, or in Scully's bed in her apartment, and they were happy, they were warm and safe… but no. As soon as he opened his eyes fully and felt the scratchiness of the covers beneath him, he was slammed back into reality.

He reached over to her, to make sure she was ok, that she was still beside him. It was still dark, the middle of the night, but they weren't alone.

 _They were never alone anymore._

"Scully?" He whispered, nuzzling his nose just behind her ear as he wrapped his arm around her waist and spooned up behind her in the dirty, uncomfortable bed. The springs were worn and dug into their backs and sides, but at least it was better than the floor… well, marginally.

It was freezing, the whole place stank of damp, a musty horrible smell. Though, he had gotten used to it now, as they had been here for nearly two days; as far as he could tell, as the days had been a mixture of drugged induced sleeping and they were both starving and malnourished, they needed fresh water and food. The last thing that he had eaten was a piece of dry toast which Bruce had fed them the first night they had arrived, and he had given most of it to Scully…

"What?" She whispered urgently.

He held her tighter and closed his eyes, relieved that she was awake, keeping her warm and enjoying the feeling of her in his arms, as they only had each other.

That was all they had and he was convinced that it was all they needed to get through this…

"It's ok…" He soothed, noticing that may be he had startled her awake, as they were both on edge. "I just wanted to see if you were awake."

"Where is he?" She whispered urgently again, and he could sense her fear.

Mulder hardly ever saw Scully this scared, but under the circumstances and what this asshole was making them do, making them act like, he was scared for her too, as he didn't want anything to happen to her… in that way…

He would never let it happen. _He would die for her first._

"He's in the next room. I just woke up, I can't sleep straight through. I kind of wish he would give me some of those drugs again…" He half joked, but neither of them laughed.

"Mulder… I'm so damn cold." She shuddered against him, and he pulled her even closer, if it was even possible. He rested his lips in the back of neck and closed his eyes, taking in the scent of her skin and the shape of her small body against his.

"I know. Me too." He said softly. "But at least we have each other. And we need to keep it that way." He placed a soft kiss on her pale skin, then buried his face in her hair.

* * *

Scully was silent as she felt exhausted tears swimming in her eyes as Mulder kissed her neck, as the thought of being separated was too much to bear.

He had threatened it earlier today, when they had misbehaved.

Or that was how he put it.

 _Misbehaved…_

Scully shuddered at the memory, which made Mulder caressed her belly and hips gently in response. She breathed against him, grateful for his touch.

All she had done was ask for more food, they were both starving and they needed nutrients. Mulder especially, as the case had taken its toll on him before they even got taken. He had become engrossed in it as he always did, putting all of his energies into it to find the girl.

But now they had walked straight into his trap, and there was no way out…

"We can't be separated. But we need to eat." She said, frowning with worry and shaking slightly in his arms. She pulled his arms closer around her and squeezed them with her hands, trying to clutch him desperately close. "Mulder… do you think…" She started, but Mulder read her mind and stopped her immediately.

"We are _not_ going to die." Mulder said firmly, yet quietly into her ear, and kissed her cheek tenderly.

"I'm sorry-"

"-It's ok."

"I'm…. I'm scared." She whimpered, "You know I don't like to admit that. Where the hell are we Mulder?" She asked desperately, still keeping her voice low, as they really didn't want him to know that they weren't asleep right now.

"I'm guessing somewhere in the middle of fucking nowhere, but I'm hoping not far from Washington." Mulder said in a low voice, feeling the rage burning inside of him. He wanted to kill that asshole so badly, but every time he tried anything, even if he spoke up, he would threaten to hurt Scully. "How's your cut?" He asked then with concern and also seething anger still in his voice, as he thought of her injury that Bruce had inflicted on her just yesterday.

"It's fine." She said in a small voice.

Mulder sighed and frowned with concern, knowing full well that she was not fine.

"Let me take a look at it." He said softly, moving down in the bed a little beside her, towards her thigh. Scully flinched as he gently tugged at the clothes Bruce had given her to wear and the cold air washed over her as Mulder pulled the thin, moth bitten blanket off of her. He gently pulled the pants away by the elastic around her waist and down her leg, careful not to hurt her. Scully gritted her teeth as the movement caused it to sting like crazy. He leant up against his free arm and looked down at the cut closely, trying to see if it had healed some. He gently touched the area surrounding it, it was near her inner thigh, just above the knee. "I think it's healing a little, but I'm not the Doc." He said softly, then placed a gentle kiss just next to the wound. Scully gasped and closed her eyes as she tried to ignore the pain, Mulder's kiss giving her a small amount of relief.

She was good with pain, but the fact that it was dangerously deep, done by a blunt knife, and not forgetting she was malnourished and weak, made it ten times worse. She knew that she needed it cleaning and dressing, but what was she supposed to do?

She had nothing, nothing clean anyway.

If she used a piece of rag or a piece of clothing with some water, which she wasn't even sure was clean either from the faucet, as her and Mulder had been suffering severe stomach cramps, it was sure to get infected anyway.

She sighed and squeezed her eyes shut in a mixture of frustration and pain, she had no choice, may be she should just try and dress it somehow…

 _Tomorrow._ She told herself.

She needed to rest now..

"Thank you." She muttered weakly as Mulder gently pulled the clothes back up and then he moved up the bed towards her again to hold her close, and she turned her head to look back at him briefly. Mulder felt a rush of love as he looked into her wide, haunting blue eyes, so fragile right now that they broke his heart. He leant down slowly and brushed a soft kiss across her lips.

"It's going to be ok." Mulder reassured her. Scully nodded as firmly as she could, but she really wasn't sure. She was wavering, her strong demeanor was failing her with every day that went by. She was usually the strong one, and at the beginning she had been, but not now. She was losing hope, especially as she felt that Bruce might try to rape her, which was so much worse than anything she could ever fear. "I'm not going to let him hurt you." He reassured her again, seemingly reading her mind once more.

She closed her eyes as Mulder spoke softly against her lips, then kissed her again gently. She took a deep breath and felt her heart fluttering as he kissed her softly, feeling an overwhelming sense of emotion and adoration for this man.

They had only just started their romantic relationship not long ago, when all this happened. Everything was still new and exciting, they couldn't get enough of each other. What had started off as just a mutual agreement between very close friends, that Mulder was going to be her sperm donor, had turned into a romantic relationship, where they had decided one night that doing it the natural way wouldn't be so bad.

In fact, it had been waiting to happen. For seven long years…

They had both wanted it, totally and utterly.

But now, a few months into their new relationship, they were in mortal danger.

 _Scully didn't even know how they could have been so stupid…_

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW..**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Five Days Earlier – FBI Headquarters, Washington D.C.

"Catch!"

Scully turned in surprise at Mulder's word and spun on her heels, smirking a little as he chucked his car keys into her hands. She caught them effortlessly, giving him a raised eyebrow as he pushed back on his feet, placing his hands into his pockets. He looked her up and down, not so shyly, as they were alone in the office right now, and they had woken up in each others naked arms earlier this morning… so a little flirting was seriously not unusual nowadays.

Wait a minute, was there _ever_ no flirting?

Scully chuckled then pushed her perfectly manicured finger through the key ring, spinning the keys around her finger playfully.

"Nice throw."

"Nice catch G-Woman." He smiled, looking at her legs which were sprouting perfectly from her thick heels.

"Stop staring Mulder." She quipped and turned away from him again, moving to the coat stand.

"Oh no, no let me m'lady..." He joked, but moved to help her pull her coat on nonetheless, lacing his fingers in the back of it and sliding it onto her shoulders. She chuckled again and raised her eyebrow at him again, which made him a little hot and bothered.

 _She was so sexy when she did that…_

"Why, thank you." She said sweetly, which also made him get even hotter.

He let out a soft laugh and smiled at her, admiring her beauty once again, as he did more often nowadays, and the way he wanted to kiss her lips over and over, and nibble on her earlobe… _like he had last night when they had been passionately making love in her bed…_

"We should get going." He choked, clearing his throat.

She smirked as she knew he was getting all excited again, as he did all the time now. And she had to admit, she loved teasing him.

They were like teenagers, totally hot for each other, all the time. And it was wonderful, it really was. The sex, it was amazing. Unbelievable, mind blowing, just like he had expected it to be, and he hoped that she had too.

And she had, she _really_ had.

But just as Mulder was about to lean to peck her on the lips, which Scully was going to playfully turn at to force him to kiss her on the cheek… _professional Mulder, remain professional…_ she had told him.. the phone rang and made them jump.

Scully pulled away first and placed a hand on his chest gently, managing to avoid his lips although she would have loved to have felt them against her skin, and walking towards the desk. She picked up the phone and saw it was Skinner calling them.

"Sir?"

"Agent Scully? I need you both to come to my office as soon as possible."

She shifted slightly and turned to look at Mulder who was still looking at her but now with more serious eyes. She crossed an arm across herself as she leant against the edge of the desk, keeping the phone up to her ear, the cord draped across her jacket. "What is it Sir? We were just about to go to Maryland to…"

"Forget that case." Skinner said firmly, cutting her off.

Scully opened her mouth to speak but he kept talking.

"Your murderer from New York? Bruce Peterson?" Scully looked straight into Mulder's eyes now as she heard the name of the man who they had been trying to find for weeks. Mulder had been engrossed into the case and they had just about given up, "We think we found him."

* * *

The walk up to Skinners office was quick and they were straight back in professional mode, it was difficult at times to switch back into it but they had had years of practice at it, so it didn't take long. Especially as they were so interested in this case, they needed to find this piece of shit, it was their main concern right now.

Mulder placed his hand on the small of her back as usual as they walked through the wooden door to greet Skinner, who was looking at them as serious as ever, his brow furrowed as he peered at them intensely through his glasses.

"Close the door behind you."

Scully glanced back at Mulder and he shut it, catching up with her in two strides. "What's happened? Is he in custody?" She asked as they moved towards Skinner's desk.

"Kersh wanted me to send different Agents," Skinner sighed, "but I know how important this is to you both, so I needed to hurry this along."

Mulder felt his body tensing as he thought about the chance to finally catch this guy. The case had really affected him, as the girl that he had captured looked similar to Samantha. The same wide eyes and long brown hair, the same build. Her name had even started with the same letter.

Sara.

Mulder swallowed his guilt down as he looked down at the floor, trying to listen to Skinner as he was explaining that he had booked them on the next flight to New York tomorrow, and he had already booked their hotel. Mulder bit hit bottom lip and looked back up at him when he gathered himself, but he couldn't get the image of Sara's dead body out of his head, after they had found her stabbed to death…

"Mulder?" Scully asked softly at his side, sensing his concern. He felt his heart slow down slightly at the sound of her voice and he nodded to reassure her he was back in the room.

"Agent Mulder I know how much this case affected you. And also how much you want to catch this man. I assume you are happy to go to New York tomorrow?"

"Yes Sir. But, why can't we go now?"

"Well, that is what I've also called you in here for. Sit down Agents, I need to show you this.."

They were sitting in the leather chairs and Skinner stood in front of them with a photo in his hands. He seemed anxious to give it to them, and Scully and Mulder exchanged a quick glance of uncertainty before turning back to their superior.

"Sir?" She asked.

"Sorry I just, I don't want you to be alarmed." Skinner said with a heavy sigh, then passed the photo to Mulder first.

He took it, and as soon as he looked at it, he knew why Skinner had been anxious about giving it to him.

There in the photograph was a clear image of him and Scully, holding hands, close, walking together in downtown D.C. near to Mulder's apartment. It had been taken two days ago, he was sure. He remembered where that walk had led them, into his apartment for a few hours… Mulder swallowed and felt his heart skip a beat as he felt a mixture of emotions, protectiveness and anger, betrayal of their privacy and also slight relief, as it could have been much worse, they could be kissing, which they had done just after that encounter at the coffee shop.

Skinner crossed his arms and leant back against the desk as Mulder gave her a sympathetic look, then passed the photo over.

As soon as she saw it she felt all the colour drain from her face. It made her feel nauseous.

She trusted Skinner, of course she did. But it didn't stop her feeling like she was being judged. It was evident that this was not just a friendly hand hold, this was a couple, they were deep in conversation, Scully's head was resting against Mulder's shoulder and she was smiling, her eyes closed in a blissful moment, it was flirtatious…

"Sir." She started, handing the photo back to Mulder, her voice wavering as she couldn't bear to look at it anymore. "Where did you get this photo?"

"I was sent it. It was sent with this little note, it's from Peterson, without a doubt." Skinner stated, ignoring the atmosphere in the room.

Mulder clenched his fists in anger and shifted in his seat.

"He's taunting us." He said in a low voice. "He wants us to come find him, he has a plan."

"Yes, of course he does. But you are going to give him exactly what he wants.."

Scully frowned a little. She wasn't scared, she was just unsure.

"Sir?"

"If you go to New York, that's what he wants. We give him what he wants, he gives us what we want. Of course, you will be safe. We have a plan."

Mulder paused and took a deep breath, not sure that he wanted to put Scully in danger as he knew that Peterson was like with women. He wasn't comfortable with this, not at all, but he understood Skinner's mentality, and he was also relieved he was not asking any questions about their unprofessional relationship…

"What plan?"

* * *

As they made their way downstairs to the office again, Mulder was quiet.

Scully kept glancing at him with concern as she knew he was hurting more than she was. He was so over protective and she knew that this had taken him over the edge. She couldn't take it any more and she hurried up to him, her heels clipping along the floor as she grabbed his arm half way down the hallway.

"Mulder-"

"Scully _don't._ Don't ask me if I'm ok!" He snapped, which took her by surprise. She frowned, hurt.

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"I'm sorry Scully! But I... I just can't believe that he was there! He took photos of us!" He exclaimed, turning to look at her face. He felt an ache in his chest as she looked hurt and confused, and he knew then that he had to try and calm down. With a heavy sigh he ran a nervous hand through his hair. "Look, I'm sorry.." He repeated again but this time softly, reaching to place his hands on her arms and he squeezed gently, lowering his eyes to the floor. "I'm just worried that this is too dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt."

She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes as he held her firmly.

"I know Mulder, I don't want you to get hurt either." She said in a small voice, her heart pounding in her ears. "But I trust Skinner, and he won't let it get out of hand."

"I hope you're right." Mulder said in a voice full of angst. She sighed and reached her hand up to cup his cheek.

"Mulder, if you're worried about me because I'm a woman, I want you to stop." She said with a firmer tone, but then she knew immediately that he would take it the wrong way...

"I don't Scully!" He exclaimed, his voice laced with hurt now as he felt accused of stereotyping her. He never did that. She heard it and felt terrible immediately.

"Oh god, I know. I'm sorry, I am. I didn't mean that at all! I know you don't think like that. I'm sorry Mulder." She gasped, holding him firm in her hand and caressing his cheek. She sighed and shook her head. "I just meant that, well he focuses on women right?"

Mulder nodded silently.

"It's not that. I know you can hold your own." He said in a low voice. But she knew that he was being even more over protective than usual, and she thought she knew why.

"But it's because... of our... present relationship?"

The silence which followed her open question was deafening and she worried then that she had said too much, pushed it too far. She was so awful at dealing with emotions sometimes, when she actually decided to speak up about them it just came out like a load of crap, useless meaningless and sometimes hurtful crap. She sighed heavily and pulled away from him, her eyes welling with tears.

"Never mind..."

"Wait Scully.." He begged, grabbing her arms again. She gasped and turned back to him, speechless. Mulder looked deep into her eyes before he continued. "Do you think that he... that he has... I mean he is so focused on me, he was always wanting to talk to me and... I just think that its because he has..." He said with difficulty, his voice trailing off with emotion. She knew already what he was about to ask. It had been on the back of their minds since the case first came into light weeks ago, and when that girl had looked so much like her.

" _Samantha?_ " She whispered, almost impossible to hear.

He nodded slowly and she saw his eyes glass over. She couldn't stand it any longer so she pulled him into her arms, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him close, standing up on her tip toes. "Oh Mulder, don't... don't torture yourself over this..." She begged. "Come on.." She cooed into his shoulder, wiping a tear away from her eye and rubbing his back soothingly. "Let's see what else we can come up with before tomorrow. The more prepared we are the better..."

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Scully's Apartment - Washington D.C.

That night, she was sipping from a glass of Merlot, from one of her crystal glasses which her Mother had handed down to her.

Bill had most of the family crockery and cutlery, but she had been given six crystal glasses for wine, and just recently she had just decided to use them until they broke, instead of leaving them festering on the sideboard for years, collecting dust.

She took a few paces towards the dinner which was bubbling away on the stove, a hearty casserole, incredibly healthy of course. _Dana Scully wouldn't have it any other way._

She sighed and ran a hand to the back of her neck and rubbed it, caressing away the stress of the past couple of weeks. She had thought that may be it was over with Bruce Peterson, but now, it was back in the forefront. It had really affected them, it stressed her out as it stressed Mulder out. She felt every damn emotion that man felt, and even more so now that they were … _what were they?_ She didn't know how to put it into words. They hadn't discussed what was actually going on here, only that they had crossed the boundary from friendship to intimate, romantic, _well…_ she scoffed at that as she took another sip of her glass. She wouldn't call either of them typically romantic, but god, she loved him. _She loved him so much that she ached for him.._

Scully closed her eyes for a moment as she thought about him and the pull he had on her very body and soul.

He was like a drug, she was addicted.

They hadn't discussed tonight, it was like they had made a a mental note not to, to try and act normal for one evening and not as lovers, as friends and partners once again. But how long could that last?

There was a knock at the door and she took a deep breath in as she knew, she knew immediately that it was him. She could sense him a mile away.

She shook her head and swirled the wine around in her mouth, enjoying the taste and gaining strength from it. May be she could manage to resist him tonight and they could just have a meaningless conversation, may be they could just eat and go to bed. But she doubted that very much, he had been giving her glances all damn day in that office…

"Good evening.." He spoke first as she opened the door, leaning against the door frame with his hands. She felt a tightening in her stomach as she saw him, so tall and strong, his shoulders bulging on either side of his body, enhanced by his leather jacket he was wearing. She bit her bottom lip and tried to appear surprised at his sudden appearance as her eyes met his, and she twirled her wine glass in her hand.

"Mulder? I seem to remember us saying good night earlier at the office, 'not see you later'…" she arched her eyebrow, not moving away from the door to let him in. He raised his eyebrows in mock surprise.

"Are you saying you're not happy that I'm here?" He played, looking deeply into her eyes again and searching, already knowing that he had won.

She felt butterflies in her stomach and she slowly pulled away from the door to let him enter. "Of course not, just…" she started, trying to remain flirtatious, but then she gave in, her body relaxing and she rolled her eyes, "oh for gods sake Mulder, just come in will you?" She huffed, annoyed.

Mulder chuckled and walked in after she moved, his eyes dancing with delight. "I brought a present with me.." he teased as she shut the door, pulling out another bottle of red wine from behind his back. She felt a small smile curl up her lips and her frustration evaporated as he dangled it in front of her face. She took it with her other hand and walked off towards the kitchen, her heeled boots clipping along the laminate.

* * *

Mulder watched her as she went, like he always did.

He hummed to himself as he watched her petite frame, the way her shoulder blades jutted out from her back, and her butt, it was so perfect. So rounded and firm. He loved watching her saunter away like she was the sexiest woman in the world, but he knew that she didn't think of herself like that.. _oh if she knew.._

"Mulder?"

Her voice snapped him back into reality and he blinked, his eyes rising from her behind to her face. He saw her arching that eyebrow again and he couldn't help but feel himself getting hot and bothered. He cleared his thoughts and tried to act normal, pulling off his leather jacket and hanging it up by the door as she kept talking… "I said, are you staying for dinner?"

He licked his lips as he could already smell the amazing aroma of her cooking as he pulled himself together and walked towards her, and he smiled at her sweetly. He had obviously not heard her the first time. "Am I allowed to stay for dinner?" He asked softly, standing next to her now, near the stove.

* * *

She felt her heart rate quickening as he walked up beside her. _He had clearly been checking her out._ She felt her cheeks blushing a little as she could still feel his eyes on her, and the heat his body radiated. She had been surprised at how vocal he was about her body since they started this, and his love of it. Especially her butt. She hadn't expected him to like it so much. She was personally a fan of her hair and her lips, the rest of her was just… _small.._

"Yes, you are allowed to stay for dinner." She stated, trying to get her voice to sound normal. "Would you like a glass of wine?"

"A small one, as I haven't decided if I am driving home yet or not…" He said in a low voice, full of hope that she would let him stay, she could feel it. He was winding her up like one of those wind up toys that kids got in Christmas crackers, ready to explode into some sort of frenzied activity, which of course, to them was _sex.._

"Ok.." She said as she licked her lips nervously and poured him a small glass in another one of her Mothers crystal glasses. He handed it to him and he took it, and now they turned to each other and they both couldn't hide their smiles as their eyes met. She raised her glass and he did the same, and they brought them together in a chink, "Cheers." They said in unison, so perfectly that it was funny, almost cheesy.

* * *

He chuckled as she let out a giggle, he felt a warmth in his body, he loved her giggle. It was so infectious, and he never got it hear it enough. He watched as she blushed again and raised her glass to her full lips. "I love that." He commented.

She raised her eyes back to his and frowned slightly. "What?"

"Your laugh." He stated, then sipped from his own glass. He felt his heart racing again and decided to sit down before he went too far, as he was dying to kiss those lips which were so red and full. He wanted to take one of her lips in his _and bite on it, then suck it.._

"So what's for dinner?" He said quickly as he sat down at the table, placing his wine glass down and forcing himself to stop thinking about how good she tastes.

"Casserole." She said simply, as she stirred it. He sat back on the chair and smiled, relaxed.

"I'm sorry, I just turned up out of nowhere. Really, if there's not enough food I can get something on the way home." He shrugged.

"On the way home?" She repeated his last words as if she didn't want him to go, but was being incredibly innocent about it, her voice floating around his head.

"Unless you… want me to stay?" He tried, biting his bottom lip as he waited for her response, but she was already serving up the dinner, and he pulled himself together and knew he was the luckiest guy in the world that she was happy to accept him into her home and was also happy to feed him, especially as he had been so cheeky arriving unannounced. He tried to forget about the sex and focus on her, it wasn't hard as he had been doing it for years, denying his attraction for her but still being so in love with her.

"Thank you, this looks delicious." He said softly, meeting her eyes as she placed the plate down in front of him and then sat down across from him.

"You're welcome. To be honest it pleases me to know that you are eating something healthy for once.." She smirked.

"It's only because I can't cook anything as good as this, and also, I'm lazy with cooking."

"You don't need to tell me.."

"Yeh, I know, I'm just trying to defend myself that all.."

They ate happily, details of the case came up briefly but she tried to push them away as she knew how worked up he was getting about it, as he got away and he wanted to put him away so badly. Scully reached across the table and took his hand as they finished up. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he stared at their entwined hands, unable to calm his racing heart. It was such a mixture of emotions as he was feeling his attraction to her, and the touch of her skin, but also he had worked himself up, talking about that monster.

"We are going to catch him Mulder." She stated softly as she ran her thumb over the back of his knuckles. She watched him with concern and was silent, as she could see the angst in his face. She hadn't seen him affected by a case like this in a long time. "I know that he's toyed with you and that he's make you crazy, but you are stronger than him."

Mulder sighed and nodded silently and looked down at his lap. Bruce _had_ taunted him. He had made him feel like shit, like he was a worthless FBI agent. Mulder squeezed her hand and tried to gain strength from her. He looked back up at her eyes and her beautiful face, feeling calmer. "Im scared Scully.." he admitted in a whisper.

She frowned a little but kept his gaze.

"Scared of what?"

"That he's going to use you to get me. I don't want you anywhere near that stakeout that we are planning, I just have these worries that he's going to focus on you, you know what he's like with young attractive women…" His voice was getting faster and he was feeling his heart pounding in his ears as he felt all of his paranoia wash over him and he admitted to her his fears about her safety. It was just too risky, but she was shaking her head and getting up from the chair, and before he knew it, she made him shut up and gasp out loud as she did the most amazing thing.

She was in front of him and then suddenly she straddled him, wrapping her arms around his neck and then hugging him tightly...

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

She felt her heart breaking for him, she hated to see him like that, so scared and in such torment. She knew how to distract him and also she knew he needed comfort. So she got up as he was rambling on and walked over to him, then she slowly lowered herself down into his lap and laced her arms up to his neck, caressing him gently then hugging him tightly. She let out a long breath as their bodies pressed against each other and she rested her cheek again his chest, closing her eyes tight and just listening to his heart beat. She frowned a little in emotion as he gasped her name, and she turned her face into his t-shirt and kissed it gently. She loved feeling now strong he was, how firm his muscles were against her own body.

"Shhh, it's gonna be ok." She soothed him, and slowly raised her head to look up into his eyes. He was staring at her, seemingly still in shock. She forced a small side smile and slid her hands around to cup his cheeks. "I'm a grown woman Mulder, I can look after myself, plus, I'm an FBI agent and your partner, and I can't let you do that on your own-"

"-Scully.." he tried to interrupt, but her spoke over him and shook her head.

"-It's my job to watch your back, and I have to do my job, even if we.." She stopped, before she said it. Her eyes welled with tears of emotion as she caressed his stubble and wanted so badly to say the words, but she couldn't. She looked deep into his eyes and lost her strong composure for a minute, but he saved her from her weakness by finishing her sentence, but not with the words which were on the tip of her lips, with something safer.

"Are more than partners.." He said in a whisper, then she saw him lean forwards and then he rested his forehead against hers. She gasped and closed her eyes as he said it, what they were both experiencing.

She gasped again as he moved to brush his stubble over her chin, making a shiver run down her spine. She felt her toes curl under in her boots as he ran his lips along her jaw line now and she tilted her head back in response to give him more access. She bit her bottom lip and frowned with pleasure as he moved down a little to her neck, then he kissed it gently.

"Are we Scully?" He asked in a whisper, before kissing her again, this time along her collar bone.

"What?" She gasped.

" _More.._ " He whispered, kissing her neck again now, but on the other side.

"More than what?" She gasped again, her head getting dizzy as she forgot what he was talking about.

Mulder smiled a little against her skin as he knew she was crumbling in his arms...

" _Partners_." He said in a low voice, slightly louder and deeper than his whispers from before, and he licked up her neck to just under her earlobe, where he kissed her again, lingering longer this time.

"Ohhh god… yes… yes Mulder…" She said breathlessly, and she felt her body get limp as he started to nuzzle deeper into her neck and her jaw, kissing and nibbling now. She cried out and felt her body tingling with pleasure and she couldn't help herself as she slid her hands down to his chest and felt his strong muscles under his fingers.

"Mmmm.." He hummed against her skin as he pulled her down onto his lap harder and he felt himself stiffening in his jeans. He caressed his hands up and down her sides and then reached one up to the back of her neck and to the base of her short bob. "You wanna go to bed?" He whispered against the edge of her lips, a tiny smile appearing again as he loved it when she was like this, back arched and breathless, under his spell.

"What do you think?" She said slightly impatiently and sarcastically. He chuckled and brushed his lips against hers, but she was obviously unable to take it anymore and he moaned as she pressed her lips strongly onto his and started to kiss him deeply and passionately..

* * *

Mulder grunted and felt himself get terribly aroused and he stood up, holding her weight as they kissed, their tongues exploring each other's and their hearts racing wildly together. She whimpered as he lifted her and wrapped her legs around his waist immediately. Mulder walked with her into the bedroom and eventually laid her down on the bed, still kissing her as he did.

"Scully, you are so beautiful.." He managed to tell her as he pulled away momentarily to gasp for air. He reached to the bottom of his sweater and pulled it off quickly, then got off the bed so he could remove his jeans and his boxers. He was glad that she was going the same, she kicked off her boots then lifted up her sweater, up and over her head and flinging it across the room. She started to undo her pants but he was back above her to help her by then, himself totally naked as she smiled up at him lovingly.

"What a view." She commented with a smirk.

He laced his fingers under her edge of her pants and her panties, and then pulled them off her legs slowly, kissing down her firm toned muscles as he went. She shivered and he heard her moan, which drove him crazy.

"You're not bad yourself." He responded to her finally, as he got on top of her.

* * *

Scully hummed as she felt his weight on top of her. She loved the feeling of him above her, he was so strong and well built. She looked up into his hazel eyes and felt like she could drown in them. She loved his eyes, they were so deep and loving. Every time he looked at her she felt like she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

She ran her fingers over his muscles as he kissed her again, then she massaged his back and pulled him closer to her, spreading her legs. Mulder moaned loudly at that and then he reached behind her back to remove her bra. It snapped open with ease, _he was really good at it, she noticed,_ and she sighed in his mouth as she was freed from it, now both of them totally naked on the bed.

It never got boring. It was magical.

 _They were made for each other._

Mulder gasped as her breasts were finally there to admire and he stared at them for a moment. Scully smiled and reached to cup his cheek again and she let out a small giggle as he was transfixed.

"Like what you see?" She teased, knowing he loved them. He already told her a million times.

"Ohhh yes." He moaned and then she had to throw her head back against the pillow and arch her back as he buried his face in them and then started to suck and lick around her nipples.

"Ahhhh! Mulder!" She cried out and grabbed his head, keeping him in her bosom and not wanting him to ever stop. She felt the familiar dampness between her legs. He knew how to turn her on, she loved it when he did this.

She was whimpering as he teased her, her nipples got incredibly hard and sensitive and she felt light headed. She started to thrust her hips up towards him and he rubbed himself against her thigh in response.

" _Oh god please!_ Mulder please I can't stand it any longer!" She begged, her voice high and full of desperation.

He finally raised his head up from her chest and smiled down at her, his eyes darkening. Mulder was just amazed at how beautiful and sexy she was. He couldn't stop looking at her. He reached one hand up to caress her face and brushed her hair behind her ear. She was breathing heavily and he guided her gaze to his, then leant down and nuzzled his nose against hers.

"You are so sexy.." He said in a low voice, full of honestly and love. She whimpered again as he rubbed himself against her entrance, and he moaned with pleasure as she was so ready for him. "Oh, _Scully…_ " He gasped, as he finally pushed inside her slowly, and she cried out in response. He loved to hear her moans and cries. He never expected her to sound so amazing, she was better than he ever dreamed.

After he had pushed into her slowly, she wrapped her arms around him and held him close to her body as he started to move in and out gently. He rested his head in the crook of her neck and kissed it again as he moved. He loved her neck, her clavicles and her collar bone. They were beautiful, like she had been made by some artist. _She was too stunning to be real, he thought sometimes…_

"Oh Mulder! Oh god!" She gasped and moaned as he got a little faster, and she squeezed around him as a shiver of pleasure ran through her body. He groaned as she did that, it drove him fucking crazy...

"Scully… _baby…_ " He panted as she felt so good, so warm and wet, she was so perfect in every way. He gasped as he sped up slightly after a few thrusts, then pulled his lips away from her neck and supported his weight on his hands by her sides. "Seven years, seven long years I've been imagining what you would feel like, what this would be like, to be with you… and this is better than I ever could have imagined Scully.." He spoke passionately as he moved faster, and he felt her starting to dig her nails into his back which made him even more aroused. He loved it when she did that...

"Oh Mulder!" She cried out again as she squeezed him harder this time.

He shook his head and tried to concentrate. He was so close and she felt too good to be true.

"I dreamt about you too.." She whimpered.

"You did?"

"Yes! All the time… _all the time_!" She cried out, then threw her head back once more against the pillows and spread her legs wider for him.

"Uh!" He gasped as he got even deeper. He didn't know how much longer he could last. They were both sweating and gasping, fighting for control. It was like an explosion when they had sex, they were both so passionate and attracted to each other that they couldn't get enough.

"I'm close!" He heard her shriek finally, and he looked down at her as her face was creasing with pleasure. He placed kisses on her nose and her forehead as he kept going, not stopping at all.

Then he felt her orgasm, her walls clenching around him as she came, and he let go then as well as he couldn't take it anymore. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms underneath her, holding her close to his body as they shuddered together, her cries filling his ears with the most wonderful sounds he had ever heard...

* * *

She felt like she was floating, her body so relaxed and tingling, her inside still pulsing with the aftershocks of her orgasm. When he pulled out of her, she let out a small cry as she lost him, but it wasn't long before she had his warmth again, as she cuddled up to his side and laced her arm over his chest and threw her leg over his. She smiled in satisfaction as he pulled the covers over them so they were nice and snug. She basked in his warmth and his body which fit so well with hers, it was amazing really. She had always known it, but it was better than she could ever have imagined.

She felt him reach to her hand on his chest and he took it in his, lacing his fingers through hers, and then to finish it off perfectly, he very sweetly turned his head and kissed her softly on her forehead just under her hairline.

She sighed and closed her eyes, drifting off into a blissful sleep.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW! x**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Present Day – Unknown location – 7.30am

Mulder held her close to him as the morning sunlight started to fill the room they were in, he hugged her and nuzzled into her short strands on the back of her head. She was sleeping, he didn't want to wake her yet as he knew she needed her rest. He also knew that Bruce was coming soon, and that he _had_ to wake her because he would be expecting them to be up.

He felt so much anger and hatred towards one man he was surprised he hadn't lost it already, but he had no choice, he had to try and stay calm for both of their sakes.

"Scully, wake up."

* * *

She heard him talking to her and she woke quickly as she was always on edge, she was living in fear constantly, and she was relieved she actually got a few hours of sleep for a change, but she was immediately alert and ready for whatever came next. As she opened her blue eyes she took a deep breath in to calm herself as she felt Mulder's arms around her and it was just them, it was ok. Bruce wasn't around… _yet.._

"I'm up." She said in a tired voice and moved to get out of the bed. She climbed out and Mulder did too, both feeling a sense of dread as they knew what was coming, another day of hell. She didn't understand this sicko, because he was just that, a sicko. A psychopath. She knew that Mulder had been profiling him and he was trying to get the upper hand, but every time he tried, he failed. Their only hope was overpowering him and escaping, or the FBI finding them. They knew that there was a large search out for them by now, two missing agents, it was going to prompt a large search team but she couldn't help but feel that this city was just too big, and this guy was too smart…

She hissed in pain as she walked towards the pile of clothes on the side, her leg was aching from her first steps of the day. Mulder moved over to put on his clothes as well, but kept his eyes on her.

She felt Mulder's eyes on the back of her head as she got dressed carefully, trying not to cause any bleeding from the wound.

"I'm fine Mulder.." She said with a sad tone, reassuring him poorly. She was not fine, neither of them were fine.

"Sure." He said in a depressed voice and she heard him walking towards her. She put on some jeans and a t-shirt, she had no bra to wear now, she had tried to hide it at first but somehow Bruce had taken it, and it made her sick. She should never have taken the damn thing off to sleep. He said it was washing it for her, yesterday. She shivered at the thought..

Mulder suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and she gasped in reaction, it filled her with so much warmth. She felt hot tears in her eyes as she felt so much emotion from his embrace, he was trying to make her feel better, before Bruce arrived and made them act however he wanted, there was no space for real intimacy or emotion, he wouldn't allow it.

"Whatever happens today, I swear to god, I will protect you with my life." He said sincerely and hugged her tight. She nodded and closed her eyes tightly, she raised her hands to cover his arms and took a deep breath.

"I know. I will too. I swear to god I will kill that asshole if he hurts you." She said with full emotion, her voice wavering slightly.

"No you won't-" Mulder started, he felt a tightening in his chest as he couldn't bear the thought of her getting hurt or that bastard touching her if she rubbed him up the wrong way.

"-Yes, I will." She interrupted, "And I don't want to argue about it." She pulled away from his arms and turned to face him. She was deadly serious. "You should know by now, it works both ways..."

Mulder opened his mouth to protest but he saw the desperation in her eyes and heard the truth in her voice, he knew he couldn't argue with her, she was a strong independent woman and she could look after herself and no matter how much he loved her and wanted to protect her, she would do the same for him, getting herself into danger if she had to.

But before he could say anything else, the door opened and Bruce entered, swinging his stick and with a sick smile on his face. He was tall, about as tall as Mulder, his head shaved and his eyes were manic. Mulder instinctively moved in front of her protectively, he did this all the time, every time Bruce came into their room, the room with the bed. He stared him down and tried not to say anything stupid.

"Good morning my little pets.." He said with that voice which made their skin crawl. Scully nearly threw up in her mouth at the word 'pets', she glared at him from behind Mulder and crossed her arms over her body defensively.

"Time to play a little game.."

* * *

Mulder felt himself tense up immediately at his words, the anger was indescribable and also the fear, the fear was like nothing he ever felt before. He wasn't worried for himself, only for her. He didn't like the word game at all. _Not one bit…_

"What game?" He asked through gritted teeth, he had had enough of his bullshit already.

Bruce tilted his head as he had been looking at Scully behind him, and smiled an insane smile, looking back at Mulder.

"Wouldn't you like to know.." He stated rather than asked, threatening him.

Mulder clenched his fists and felt himself get hot, even though it was cold and musty in the room, he was sweating nervously.

"I would." He threatened, not caring if Bruce beat him senseless, as long as he didn't touch her, he would be happy.

He felt her before he heard her, moving nearer behind him anxiously.

"Mulder.. don't.." She begged in a low whisper. But Mulder didn't listen to a word she said.

"Whatever game you have planned, leave her out of it!" He snapped angrily, feeling the fury in his blood. His calm, reassuring manner completely gone out the window at the threat of a 'game'.

Bruce started to laugh and to his utter disgust, he started to edge forward towards him.

"Oh I intend to include both of you in this game, my pair of lovers, so unprofessional… isn't it? To be together and FBI partners?" He played, eyeing them both up. He was impressed as he seemed to have touched a nerve. "You are a couple of.. some sort.. fuck buddies? Getting a little kinky fun after work with the hot red head are you Agent Mulder..?"

That was too much for Mulder, he couldn't take any more.

Bruce was dangerously close to Scully and what he said made him see red. He let out an angry cry and lunged forward with his fist, ready to punch his lights out, but he should have thought about it before he did it because he already knew that Bruce was too strong and too skilled to let him win, and Mulder was also weaker than normal and his reflexes were no way as good as they should be…

"STOP!" Bruce roared and whacked his arm before it hit him with his thick stick, sending an almost blinding pain up Mulder's arm and into his shoulder and all across his back. Mulder yelled in agony and bent over in shock, reaching to grab his arm with his good one, clutching his wrist in desperation as he tried to calm himself, but the pain was unbelievable.

" _Mulder!"_

"FUCK! Jesus Christ! You.. you son of a bitch!" He shouted in agony as he reeled backwards but still kept close to her, he couldn't let him touch her or hurt her. He heard her call his name before his shouting and he knew that she would be worried, and he wasn't wrong, he came to his side immediately and wrapped her arm around his back and was trying to help him.

Through all of this, Bruce was laughing, but he stopped when she touched Mulder.

"Get away from him for gods sake! He's going to be fine!" Bruce said in disgust, holding his stick out as a warning near her. Mulder looked up and saw it and his eyes widened with worry.

"Scu.. Scully it's ok…" He winced between his teeth.

"For all I know you've broken his arm! He needs help! We both need medical attention!" She pleaded tearfully, staying beside him, Mulder's painful groans and cries filling her ears and breaking her heart. She couldn't stand him being in pain and her not being able to do a thing about it, being a doctor she liked to take care of people, especially him.

"Shut up! I want you in the next room now! Both of you!" Bruce raged, erupting suddenly in a mad rant, not wanting any more shit from either of them apparently.

Scully was crying but she was trying not to, she tried to pull herself together and rubbed her hand up and down Mulder's back soothingly, her face buried in his shoulder as she tried to reach for his arm and examine him. But Bruce wasn't having any of it. He grabbed her roughly by her shirt when she was distracted and shoved her away from Mulder and forward into the next room.

"NOW DAMMIT!"

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **sorry ive taken so long to update, I wil do my best to keep regular now**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Present Day - FBI Headquarters Washington D.C.

To: Director  
From: adskinner

Director,  
I am writing to you to ask for your assistance in the search for my two missing FBI Agents, Special Agent Fox Mulder and Special Agent Dana Scully. As you are aware they had been in NYC working on a capture and arrest of Bruce Peterson, a convicted by escaped murderer and alleged rapist,  
They were sent to New York by myself on a stake out, to capture him, but since they got to New York, they have been unreachable. I'm asking for your personal assistance on this matter as you know these Agents are very important to me, and they have clearly gotten into danger. I would implore you to treat this as a missing persons case, and to deny any rumours or theories that you are hearing that they have simply ignored orders and are not answering on purpose. Even though Agent Mulder's reputation here at the FBI doesn't leave much to be desired, I can assure you that I trust the both of them to tell me the truth and they would have contacted me by now in some relation to the case.  
I understand that you are extremely busy, but time is of the essence, Sir, with all due respect, and time is running out for my Agents.  
Looking forward to hearing from you  
Kind regards  
Assistant Director  
Walter Skinner

* * *

He sighed heavily and took his glasses off his face after sending the email, then rubbed his nose with his thumbs. He was livid, they weren't even putting out a proper search party yet. He couldn't understand why not, apparently they thought they had just gone awol. Well not for long, not if he could help it.

Skinner stood up and grabbed his jacket off the stand by his desk and pulled it on roughly, not stopping to switch off his computer, walking towards the door.  
If they didn't send any help he was going to go to New York City himself..

* * *

New York City, four days earlier

Mulder watched as she walked out of the front door of the motel and towards him as he stood by the car. He let out a puff of air as he saw her, looking first at her heels and up her toned legs, then up her body, the curve of her hips and then her tiny waist, then the perfect roundness around her breasts.

She was so hot, so smoking hot she had _no idea_ the affect she had on him.

She wore her skirt and jacket and flashed a little more knee for him than usual, which made him hot and bothered, and she seemed to know it, he thought that she must _know and is doing it on purpose,_ how could she not?  
"Good morning Agent Mulder." She smirked and spoke in her low sexy voice, her lips still swollen and puffy from the rough kiss he had just given her, and he was damn proud of himself.  
"Good morning Agent Scully… however, I just saw you in your motel room and I believe I already said good morning in quite a physical way..." he teased, knowing that would make her blush.  
He loved it when she blushed...

 _Score_!

She was blushing, a beautiful rose glow on her cheeks and he smiled and felt his heart melting, she was so cute, so damn adorable.

He opened the door for her and held it open, motioning with his hand for her to get in the car, with a very amused smile on his face. "Ladies first.."  
She appeared a little flustered but she got in the car, he closed the door behind her and walked around to the other side of the car and climbed in, fumbling for his keys. He closed the door behind him but suddenly he felt his arousal coming back full speed as he looked down as he felt her hand grasp onto his knee, and he saw her perfect nails, they dug into him with urgency and he gasped from the back of his throat. "Scully…?"  
He turned to her and saw her eyes were full of mischief, then as if he was dreaming, she climbed over the middle of the car and actually climbed into his lap, straddling him. " _Holy ssshit.._ " He gasped and felt hard immediately, and he dropped his keys in shock.

* * *

Scully's heart was racing as she sat in his lap in the middle of the motel car park where anyone could see them, luckily it was deserted but it was still light and she was aware that someone could turn up right now and knock on the window, but she didn't care.

She caught his keys in her hand as he dropped them in one slick movement, and smiled with excitement as Mulder was just staring at her in disbelief. She felt him hard between her legs and she pushed down on him and let out a soft moan, leaning in to whisper into his ear and lacing her arms around his neck. "You can't just come into my motel room and kiss me so hard, press me against the damn wall then not expect me to be jumping on you." She smiled and spoke softly, then nuzzled on his earlobe. He was breathing heavily against her and she pressed her own chest against his, breathing with him.  
"I… I can't even… Scully we're in a public car park.." He gasped.  
"Shhhh…" She soothed him gently, moving her nose down and nuzzling in his neck. She couldn't help but smile as she loved having this power over him. She traced her tongue along his chin and then up to his lips, then she kissed him deeply, not holding back at all.

* * *

Mulder moaned in her mouth as she kissed him so fiercely.

He was shocked, to say the very least, and totally turned on. He _would have_ sex with her in this car right now, but he wasn't so sure that she would. She would tease him so much that he would lose his mind, so he had to stop her.  
It took every ounce of his self control to pull away from her luscious full lips, she tasted so good. He was panting and he wrapped one arm around her waist and raised the other to her cheek, trying to keep her off his lips. He rested his forehead against hers.  
"Not here baby.," He said softly, caressing her with his thumbs. She made a little sigh against him. "Not right now anyway, may be later tonight, when it's dark." He half joked.  
"I… I guess I got a little carried away.." She said after a moment, and he smiled softly and guided her eyes to his. _She was so beautiful._  
"It's my fault, I wound you up." He said with a small nod. "Not that I'm complaining, but I don't think you wanna risk this. And I have too much respect for you." He said honestly, though the image of it was so smoking hot, but that was going to have to be enough.  
She nodded and tried to gather herself, she looked down between them and saw that he was bulging from him suit pants. She looked back at his eyes and smiled at him sympathetically.  
"I can't leave you like that all day."  
Mulder tried not to imagine what what he wished would happen now, as it would never happen. He was dreaming too much. He licked his lips and shrugged.  
"I've had worse. You always made me highly aroused, it started years ago."  
She seemed surprised at that, and nuzzled her nose against his softly.  
"Really?"  
Mulder almost laughed out loud, he scoffed a little in disbelief.  
"Don't tell me you didn't notice.." He commented, sure that she would have noticed a huge bulge in his pants.  
But she seemed nonplussed and shook her head. "No."  
He was speechless for a moment as he looked at her face, then he groaned and pulled her into a tight hug, closing his eyes and stroking her short hair gently with one hand.  
"God Scully, I must have hidden it well, I tried my best, I didn't want to upset you. It would have been so awkward. But it happened almost daily. You're so beautiful, you smell amazing, your perfume made me weak.." he spoke, muffled into her neck, then took a deep breath in and smelt her before he continued, "and the way your heels clicked along the floor. You really didn't have to do much at all, and you still don't. You're so effortlessly sexy Dana."

* * *

She was so flattered, and the way he spoke and called her Dana, she melted in his arms and hugged him even tighter to her, she felt so special. They stayed like that for a moment the she pulled away a little to look at him and kissed his forehead, then rested against his shoulder. "That's so sweet." She said softly. He hummed in response and kissed the top of her hair. She could have stayed there forever in his arms, but they had a case to do. They had to go find the suspect, and they had a good idea where he was.  
Mulder ran his hand up and down her back and kissed her hair once more, then he patted her gently. He sighed as he felt her open legs around his hips and her groin pressed against his erection. It made him feel a little dizzy.  
"Come on, let's get going, before I change my mind and get us arrested.."

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Unknown location, Present Day

"Leave her alone!" Mulder roared, following them out into the other room, still clutching his arm.

He was pretty sure it was broken. In fact he was _fucking positive his arm was broken.._

But he couldn't worry about that now, as Bruce was shoving her across the room roughly by her clothes.

"Mulder!" She cried out in desperation, making his heart break.

"Calm down the both of you. You have to save your energy, especially you Agent Mulder, got a nice game for you to play…"

* * *

The next time Mulder opened his eyes he realised he was pinned down to some kind of flat surface, the coldness of concrete was on his back and he tried to move, but he couldn't. He grunted in pain as his arms were tied down by his wrists and as he tried to move a huge stab of pain hit him as he pulled his broken arm. " _Fuck_! Jesus Christ! Agh!" He cried out in agony as tears sprung to his eyes.

Panic started to take over as he couldn't move...

Where was Scully?

What the hell had happened!?

He couldn't remember how he got here. He was just in his boxers, it appeared, and tied to a concrete table.

What the _hell?_

He was freezing, it was damn cold down here, wherever he was.

He must still be in the apartment somewhere but he didn't know where _she_ was and that worried him the most. It was dark and dank and he felt as if he was in a nightmare, an even bigger nightmare than before, as now he was certain he was going to get tortured or something, as he was pinned down by his ankles and wrists..

"Scully…" He groaned weakly and frowned in exhaustion and weakness, the pain was so overwhelming and he almost passed out again. "Scu… Scully.."he breathed raggedly, his bare chest rising and falling...

 _"She's waiting for you upstairs."_

Mulder heard Bruce's sick voice from the side of him and he jumped out of his skin, clenching his firsts immediately as the fear turned to rage, he was livid, his heart pounded and he looked around to try and see the bastard in the darkness, but he couldn't...

"WHERE IS SHE!" He roared. There was a few seconds of silence, he wasn't happy about that at all...

"ANSWER ME!"

* * *

Scully was in a corner of their bedroom, hugging her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth in terror.

She feared the worst.

May be he was already dead, may be Bruce had killed him already, or may be he was killing him _now?_

It had been six long hours since Mulder had been taken away from her and he had separated them, and they had been the longest hours of her life.

When Mulder collapsed in front of her eyes she had never been so distraught, she had screamed at Bruce to get him help. To let him go, he needed medical attention, he had a broken arm, she screamed, _he needs a hospital!_

But Bruce had just grabbed him roughly and dragged him away from her, down some stairs, never to be seen again.. may be..

She pressed her face into her knees and squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to stop herself from shaking, she was just so scared now. Bruce had been too close to her all day, he had been touching her hips and brushing past her body every now and then as he made her cook him a lasagne in his kitchen.

It was so fucked up...

He even made her wear an old fashioned apron and call him 'darling.'

She had obliged. It had killed her and made her feel nauseous but she had gone along with it, even though she was dying inside, she hoped if she behaved well, he would bring Mulder back to her, so at least she could look after him as best as she could when Bruce wasn't around...

She felt tears well in her eyes and she turned and gasped, pressing her cheek against her knees now and trying to breathe like a normal person, not an emotional wreck.

But how was she supposed to survive this, without Mulder? What if he was _dead…?!_

Suddenly she jumped as she heard a door slam and Bruce's footsteps coming closer.

She scrambled to her feet and brushed down her stupid apron and tried to look normal again.

She had to behave and then may be she would get to see Mulder again… she had to believe that…

"Hello Darling." She said in a pained voice, hating every letter of the words she spoke but she was just going with it, she would do anything for Mulder, _anything.._

"Stop it." Bruce snapped as he caught eyes with her and she spoke. His tone was totally different now, he was mad. She didn't know why, and it worried her.

What had happened?

"What's wrong?" She asked shakily, fiddling with her hands nervously.

"Playtimes over. It's time to get serious." Bruce snarled and paced towards her in long strides.

She swallowed in fear and prepared herself to be hurt, may be he was going to hit her, may be he was going to rip her clothes off and rape her finally, she had been mentally preparing for that. She thought it was inevitable...

But as he grabbed her clothes again and pulled her roughly towards the door she blinked back tears of semi relief as he didn't seem to want to rape her just now, and she had a feeling that he was taking her to Mulder.

 _Oh please god, she would give anything for that to be true_ , she thought. She just wanted to see him.

He led her down a dark corridor where she had not been before and through a heavy door which was bolted. She felt her body trembling as she prayed that he wasn't dead, she prayed and begged for his life silently...

And then, she saw him.

"Oh my god!" She gasped, all of the air leaving her body as she saw him tied down and hurt on the table.

Bruce let her run to him. She didn't hold back and was at his side immediately. "MULDER!"

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

She went to him and grabbed his hand, she looked down at him with pure panic in her eyes, he looked almost out of it and in a lot of pain. He groaned a little and turned to look at her with the sound of her voice.

"Mulder! Mulder its ok.. its ok.." She tried to reassure him but her voice was cracking, she wasn't very convincing and she knew it.

She had to try though...

He frowned and groaned again, his breathing getting heavier as he was in pain and he was also worried about her.

She looked and saw that his left arm was clearly broken, and it was being stretched in an awkward position because of the restraints. She tried to free him, but it was a cable tie and could only be broken with a knife or scissors.

"Dammit!" She exclaimed then turned to Bruce with rage in her eyes. "You have to let his arm free, its broken, he's in agony!" She begged and half shouted at him, so mad. "PLEASE"

Bruce sighed and crossed his arms as he leant against the door frame, frowning a little, clearly suspicious and unsure. He didn't want to let any of his limbs go in case they found somewhere to escape to.

Scully was frustrated beyond belief and she looked back down at Mulder as he was groaning again and her heart was breaking, tears clouding her vision. She reached her hand down to his forehead, resting the back of her hand against his burning skin. He was sweating and she knew he needed water.

"Please, I'm _begging_ you." She said with a wavering voice, trying not to break down. "He needs water and he needs medical attention. Now if you are not going to _let us go,_ at least let me fix him up, so you don't have his death on your hands. You can do whatever you want after you let me look after him, please Bruce, we have no where to go, we can't escape, you know that."

There was a long silence and she kept tending to Mulder as best as she could, caressing his cheek and trying to calm him. He was looking at her with weak eyes and she felt her lower tip trembling, she was going to burst into tears any time soon, it was a desperate situation...

" _Don't cry_ …" She heard him whisper, almost unable to hear, and she felt her heart ache with sadness, even now when he was so hurt and in such a bad state, he was still thinking about her..

"Fine." Bruce said suddenly in a pissed off voice, moving towards them.

Scully's eyes widened in slight shock, was he agreeing?

She sheltered Mulder as best as she could as he came closer. Bruce walked around to the other side and got a pocket knife out of his back pocket and undid the cable tie, releasing his broken arm. Scully made a mental note of where that pocket knife was...

"Thank you." She said softly, genuinely, as she knew Mulder was going to suffer so badly if he didn't let his arm free. She took deep breaths and saw that he felt slight relief as she looked down at his face, but it needed to be set.

"Can I please have some sort of bandage? And something to support it?" She asked in a soft voice, not taking her eyes off Mulder.

Bruce was quiet, and he appeared to be nodding.

She looked back up at him and thought for a second, may be, just may be he was softening and was going to let them go, or at least treat them better, _may be it could buy them some time.._

"I will be back in a minute with what you have asked for." Bruce said finally, his voice low and like he was unsure of himself. He left then, and she jumped a little with the sound of the door slamming behind him.

* * *

When Bruce left, she felt relief that they were finally alone, for a few minutes or however long they had. She knew it wouldn't be long though and she needed to work fast.

"Mulder…" She gasped and leant down to kiss his lips very gently. She blinked back tears as she pulled away and rested her forehead against his gently and cupped his cheek. "It's all right baby, it's gonna be ok…" she soothed.

He was in pain but he sighed at her kisses and caresses, and the way she called him baby, that really warmed his heart.

He had needed that...

"He… he's helping us.." He said in a whisper, just as surprised as she was, she guessed.

"For now." She said firmly, not trusting Bruce at all and quickly moving around slightly to examine his arm. She winced as she started to check it as she knew that it was hurting him, she always felt his pain, and saw he had a bad break. He groaned and grunted in pain as she touched it. " _I'm sorry_.." She said gently, then left it alone and went back up to caress his cheek and kissed his forehead as his breathing was ragged, his eyes closed tight from the pain. "It's all right, I'm sorry I had to check." She spoke softly against his burning skin. "He's going to let me fix you up, its gonna be all right.."

She soothed him as best as she could and tried to remain positive, that Bruce was really going to bring them some much needed supplies and water.

They both really needed fresh water.. time was running out..

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

Bruce returned with a sudden bang of the door and she pulled up and away from Mulder suddenly and tried to appear non emotional, as she knew that if he saw her kissing him he would get mad.

"Here." He said flatly and threw a bag of medical supplies towards her.

She breathed heavily and waited for the water.

"Do you?" She started and tried to rephrase it, not wanting to anger him. She sighed helplessly. "I asked for water... _please we need water.."_ She begged him in a desperate whisper.

To her surprise and anger, Bruce started to laugh.

"I know, here you go. I loved seeing your face drop just then." He said in sick amusement, chuckling as he threw a bottle of water towards her out of no where. She opened her eyes wide again in response and reached to catch it just in time, before it fell to the floor. Her heart was racing.

He was such an asshole...

She was mad at how he was playing with her emotions, _but she couldn't show it._

"Thank you." She said between gritted teeth and forced a smile.

"No problem." He said lightly, like it was the funniest thing in the entire world...

* * *

He wasn't leaving the room, she knew it.

She kept looking at him from the corner of her eye and felt a sense of dread, he was smiling that sick smile as she undid the bottle top from the water and tried to get Mulder to drink from it, guiding it to his lips.

" _Come on Mulder_ , you need to drink.." She urged him softly under her breath.

"Funny isn't it?" Bruce said suddenly as he walked around to the other side of the table, his large frame standing over Mulder threateningly. She tried to keep calm and tried to focus on Mulder, who had just drank some water with her help.

So, she was going to have to tend to him with Bruce watching them was she? Well, it wasn't ideal but it was better than nothing. And as long as she was in the same room as Mulder, that was all she wanted. She didn't want to get separated again...

Scully took a drink from the bottle as well, feeling like she was being doused in pure heaven when she drank the cold fresh liquid down, feeling it relieve the pain and tiredness in her body. It was amazing what fresh water could do. She then brought it back to Mulder again, who was weak and silent throughout. She placed one hand behind his head and lifted it slightly to help him drink it down without choking on it...

"What is?" She asked Bruce in a low voice, keeping focused on Mulder the whole time.

"That we find ourselves in this situation, us three."

She tied not to get mad, or to say something stupid.

"Why is it? You brought us here.."

He scoffed a little and moved closer to her. She kept focused on Mulder and reached into the bag of medical supplies getting out a dressing. She poured some water on it and dabbed it over his hot forehead to cool him down, to also try to give him some relief from the pain.

"Why is that funny?" She asked, as she moved to get a bandage to try and tie up his arm somehow. He really needed a cast putting on it. But there was no way. She was just going to have to make some sort of support for it. It wasn't enough but it was _something…_

"Because you wanted to find me, I knew it. You had some sort of a plan to get me, right?" He asked, keeping close to her. _She swallowed and wanted him to move the hell away,_ but she knew she couldn't do anything about it...

"Yes, that's right. You outsmarted us." She said, as it was the truth, although it made her angry to admit it. She thought it was best to compliment him and get him on her side though.

"I did." He grinned, all amused. "How does that make you feel, Agent Scully?" He asked in a low, taunting voice.

She paused and moved around to Mulder's left arm and started to wrap the bandage tightly around him, his winces and groans of pain were heart breaking, but she knew that he understood that there was no other option.

 _She considered how to answer his sick question._

"I feel.. I feel stupid." She said with difficulty.

He smiled at her from across the table and glared at her with those eyes which made a shiver run down her spine.

"You feel foolish for failing at your job?" He asked, amused.

She nodded and sighed, as she carried on helping Mulder.

"What doesn't matter? You have us now, you have won." She said in a low voice and Mulder opened his eyes to look at her. She swallowed her tears down as she felt him speaking to her just from the way he was looking into her eyes, as if he was begging her not to give in to him. To stay _strong._

"I haven't won yet. I want to finish the game." He said and smiled again as he looked at her, and she felt his eyes moving down her body. She felt nauseated.

"What have you got planned?" She asked timidly. Mulder was still staring at her, with concern in his eyes.

She finished wrapping up his arm and moved to get another bandage to make a sling.

"I think you know what I want." Bruce said in a low, terrifying voice now, and she felt her body tremble with fear.

Anything but _that_ , she begged inside. _Anything.._

"I don't know. Tell me." She demanded a little angrily, sick of all the games he was playing, she wanted him to say it out loud. _The coward!_

"I think you know what I do to attractive women." He smiled and to her horror, he was edging closer to her.

She tried to calm her raging heart in her chest and she thought about that knife in his pocket. She had to get it somehow. _She had to._ She started to wrap one end of the bandage around her four fingers and then stretched it between both wrists, considering using it as some sort of a weapon against him.

"I do know. But I can't let you do that to me. I'm a federal agent, they will kill you if you do that to me." She said, her voice was trembling with adrenaline and rage, trying to think of something.

* * *

Mulder was just staring, uselessly, watching Bruce advance on Scully and there was nothing at all that he could do.

All he could do was just lay there and watch it happen.

He really hoped he didn't have to witness such a violent act towards the woman he loved. It would end him. _He would be a total mess for the rest of his sorry life.._

He saw determination and adrenaline in her body, she had some sort of a plan. He just hoped it worked. All he could do was watch, and it was killing him.

Suddenly he gasped as she erupted into a quick movement and with the bandage she was holding stretched between both of her hands, she let out a angry shout and Mulder watched as she threw it up and around his neck, pulling him backwards in an effort to strangle him.

"Scully!" He exclaimed in panic, hoping that that she would be able to overpower him. He had every confidence in her. She was his only hope.

May be this was it, may be this was their chance…

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

She was grunting and using all of her strength to pull him backwards and away from Mulder, she was small but she was strong and she had taken him off guard, she ended up jumping up onto his back so she had more leverage to pull on the bandage while her legs were wrapped around his torso, trying desperately to strangle him to unconsciousness.

Mulder was laid on the table, eyes wide and slightly trembling in fear that may be she would lose this, and he would kill her, then kill him, or worse, he would do things to her and make him watch,

Terrible things.

"Nngggyoudbiitchhh..." Bruce grunted between gritted teeth as he fought her, but she held strong and she held him tightly, using all her training and adrenaline and the bandage was good, it was really tight around his neck and she managed to wrap it round once more, so it was twice as tight.

She made tiring gasps and grunts as she was pushing herself to the absolute limit. She knew she needed to get that knife, if she could just reach down and get it..

She cried out in anger and frustration as he started to move around, staggering about the room as she tried to strangle him. She gripped her legs tighter and released one hand to slide into his jeans pocket. It was risky, she wasn't sure she could win it but at least she could get the knife, and she had weakened him.

"Geerofffffmeeee!" He roared, and she grabbed the knife as quick as she could and threw it to Mulder, and it landed near him, on the table. She saw it landing near his good hand and felt relieved, and automatically she relaxed her grip on him as she felt there may now be a light at the end of the tunnel. Mulder scrambled for the knife and pressed the switch to open the blade, but then he met her eyes desperately, urgently as he saw it happen before she did, and she felt her heart skip a beat as Bruce grabbed onto her arms which were around his neck and then with a shout he gritted his teeth and threw her with such a force over his shoulders and across the room, smashing her into the wall.

* * *

" _SCULLAAY!"_

He shouted out in horror as he saw her being tossed across the room as if she was just a pile of trash, and he grimaced in pain as he heard her bones crack against the wall as she hit it. His eyes welled with furious tears but he had to pull himself together and get free. He looked down at his hand and with some grunts of frustration and some pain, somehow he managed to turn it towards the tie around his wrist and then pushed it through it, cutting it free.

He gasped and sat up immediately, reaching down to his feet and cutting his ankles loose. He was high on adrenaline and hardly felt any pain now, as he was only thinking of her, and Bruce was advancing on her tiny body. He saw him as he turned and saw him standing over her, and to Mulder's horror he grabbed her by her clothes and picked her up with one hand. Mulder jumped off the table quickly and hurried towards them.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" He roared and lifted the knife up and plunged it into Bruce's back, then pulled it out, then plunged to knife into him once more, fury pumping in his veins as he could see Scully was only half conscious, as he held her in the air like a rag doll.

Mulder staggered backwards as Bruce let go of her and dropped her to the floor in a heap, and Mulder then rushed back towards her as soon Bruce's body fell to the ground and blood spilled all around his feet.

* * *

She couldn't feel anything other than pain, just pain, in her neck, in her back, in her shoulder blades. She frowned and let out a groan as she felt Mulder's hand on her cheek and he was talking to her, but she couldn't understand fully what he was saying. She was just half conscious, fighting it as she didn't know if Bruce was dead already or not, was he still alive? Was she going to be killed at any moment?

"Mmulder.." She breathed in pain and frowned heavier as she took deep breaths, tears swaying her vision more. She could hardly focus on him. "Whatssshappening...?"

* * *

He was panicking, though his face never showed it.

His good hand was cupping her cheek and he was talking to her, trying to get her to move, but she would groan over him and she also said his name while he was talking, so he realised she had no idea what he was saying, and that panicked him further.

"Scully? Scully can you hear me..? Can you get up?" He asked her, helplessly. He closed his eyes for a second to try and calm himself, looking back at Bruce and seeing that it didn't look like he was moving anywhere soon so he guessed they were ok for now, but he still felt the need to get out.

He moved closer to her and tried to pull her towards him as best as he could with one arm and hugged her close into his chest, kissing her forehead. "Scully, its all right, I've got you." He soothed and frowned with concern. Then he sighed in frustration. "You need to help me though, we need to get moving…"

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW..**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Mulder held her for as long as he could stand it, but he knew they needed to get moving. He kept glancing back at Bruce and looked around him, planning his exit route. He had to move away from her finally to try and think on his feet.

"We have to get out of here." He said to her softly, leaning her up against the wall gently. She cried out in pain and tears shot to his eyes, as he felt terrible. "Sorry.." He mumbled, moving away from her even though he wanted to stay.

He moved over to Bruce's body and dug into his jean pockets, to see if he had any keys or anything in there.

There was _nothing._

He sighed and searched him all over and found nothing at all.

"OK Scully, we are gonna have to go upstairs." He said softly yet firmly, moving towards her again and wrapping his good arm around her to try and pull her to her feet. She cried out in agony again and Mulder frowned heavily with concern and worry, but he had to get her to move. "I'm sorry Scully, I'm so sorry.." He whispered tenderly and helped her up, she seemed to be more alert now, may be it was the pain. She clutched onto him as they started to ascend the stairs, really slowly. Mulder cursed under his breath as she mumbled in pain and he wished his arm wasn't broken so he could carry her as usual, he needed to think of something. May be he could get her over his good shoulder...

"Can you get up on my shoulder?" He asked her softly, looking at her face.

She closed her eyes and shook her head, tears now rolling down her cheeks. He sighed and nodded, he got the message.

"All right, lets just keep going. I promise I'm gonna keep you safe. I'm gonna get you help as soon as we get out of here." He said, reassuring her and himself at the same time. He wanted to believe they were going to get out of this alive, he just hoped there was someone out there who would may be be able to help them.

They finally got to the top of the stairs and into the main area which they knew pretty well, but Mulder then moved towards Bruce's bedroom which was usually locked, and was now open. He helped her sit down on the kitchen chair and sighed as she was struggling to pull herself together. Mulder knew Scully had a higher pain threshold than him, so he couldn't even imagine how much pain she was in...

He moved as quick as he could and stormed into the bedroom and searched every single cupboard and drawer, trying to find the keys for the front door. He finally found them and he opened his eyes wide in determination and grabbed them then ran back towards her, he didn't like to leave her for long. He looked at her and she raised her eyes finally to look at him _._ But the way she looked at him broke his heart. He knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his gently, as he wasn't sure where she was hurt. He swallowed and looked up at her crumbling face. She was still beautiful, even now. Like this..

"Where does it hurt?"

* * *

 _Everywhere.._

She wanted to say.

 _Everyfuckingwhere.._

She clutched onto Mulder's hands and couldn't describe where it hurt or how much, it was a lot. She was sure that she had injured her back, and she knew that was serious. She licked her lips and tasted her tears, she just wanted to be strong so she ignored the question, then she spotted and felt the keys in his hand, pressing against hers.

"Are those the keys to the front door?" She asked weakly.

Mulder was silent for a second then tore his concerned eyes away from her face, to his hands.

"Yeah.."

"Then we need to go." She said firmly with as much strength as she could manage, reaching her arms towards him and around his shoulders for support. Mulder didn't question it, and he was so proud of her, so damn proud. She was always so strong, she was the strongest woman he had ever known. So he helped her up and knew she was in a lot of pain, but she didn't want to talk about it.

But he gave her a break, as there was no time to talk about it anyway...

* * *

They staggered towards the hallway where they hadn't been before, not that they knew of anyway.

It was dark and there was immediately one door in front of them. Mulder pushed it, trying to open it, but it was locked. He sighed and fumbled with the keys desperately, trying different ones in the lock, there were maybe ten keys on this key ring. He had no idea how many doors there were going to be, probably a lot. This guy was a maniac and who didn't take any chances...

He finally managed to open that door, then grabbed her again and supported her as they made it forward into the next part of the apartment. There was another door. He sighed again in frustration and did the same thing, scrambling for the keys and trying each one in the lock. He felt pressure that Bruce was not dead yet, he didn't know why, he just had a feeling of dread. May be it was just adrenaline and his survival instinct, _but he really wanted them to get out of there..._

He turned back to her when he finally managed to open that next door then he froze as he saw she was how slumped down against the wall, eyes closed.

"Scully!" He yelped in panic and bent down to pull her to her feet again. He held her strong and didn't give up. "Come on, come on Dana, it's all right." He soothed her. "I've got you. It's not much further…"

"M-Mulder… _I can't.."_ She gasped weakly, but he didn't listen. He pulled her forward and then there was another door.

"I'm not leaving here without you. No way." He said, his voice trembling a little with emotion.

He scrambled again, frantically now and in the hurry his shaking fingers dropped the keys and he cursed out loud. _"Shit!"_

"Mulder… I can't move.." She said behind him in a desperate sob.

"Come on, _come onnn._.!" He heard her but he was too engrossed in getting this last door open, as he heard footsteps behind them.

He was sure he did, _and it was freaking him the fuck out..._

Finally he opened the door and he grabbed her again, pulling her to her feet as she started to cry, which again broke his heart, but it was either hurt her or leave her to die, and he had to save her.

As they stepped outside, the overwhelming rush of fresh, clean air filled his lungs, which should have filled him with euphoria..

But Mulder's heart sank to the ground as he looked around and saw just countryside, trees, hundreds of tall trees.

There were in the middle of nowhere.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Mulder didn't have time to think, he slammed the door shut and locked it behind him, as he had a feeling that Bruce was still alive.

He was panicking, but his face didn't show it as usual, it was stoic, not moving or showing emotion.

"Scully come on, we gotta go." He said firmly and ignored her cries of pain as he literally almost picked her up in his one arm but he couldn't really. He was pretty much dragging her as he tore off into the trees. It was getting dark by now and he just wanted to get as far away from the apartment, which was not an apartment now he realized, but actually some sort of underground structure. He frowned heavily as he looked back, just once more at the strange building, but again he didn't have time think.

* * *

 _She was in so much pain._

Scully tried to pull herself together but every time she did another wave of agony would rush over her.

She was sure now she had hurt her back, she needed to lie down. But she _couldn't._ She knew that Mulder was trying his best and just doing what he needed to keep them alive. She whimpered as they hurried into the trees. It was cold and it was wet, it had recently rained. She wasn't sure how long they could survive out here on their own, as she knew she couldn't keep on the run for long.

She needed rest.

He spoke to her softly and tried to calm her down, tried to reassure it was all right but she knew it wasn't.

She needed medical attention and fast, they both did..

* * *

They must have scrambled for any sign of shelter for about fifteen minutes, then she was done, she couldn't do it anymore.

She was strong but she _couldn't handle any more.._

"Mulder I need to stop." She blurted out tearfully.

He turned to look at her, frowning with worry.

"Scully come on, just a little farther, maybe we can find somewhere.."

"No Mulder, there's nowhere!" She cried out, harsher than she intended, but she was just in so much pain she couldn't handle it anymore.

"Scully…" He started sadly, terribly worried.

He felt his heart aching so bad, he was sweating and exhausted and he wanted to get her to shelter somewhere, he had to hope that there was some other house or a lodge in the woods or something, with a phone that they could use to call for help.

He needed to call Skinner, this was his first thought...

"I have to sit down Mulder. Dammit _please_ , just stop, we can hide…" She panted, pulling away from him and placing her hands on her hips, wincing in pain and bending over, trying to catch her breath…

"Scully.. ok, ok... it's ok…" He gasped as he saw her struggling, he hated to see that so he moved towards her and gently pulled her into an embrace.

She stifled a frustrated sob as he hugged her, she closed her eyes and took deep breaths as he tried to soothe her by caressing her back but then she cried out again in pain and he jumped and pulled away, looking at her in shocked sadness.

"I'm sorry, _jeez_.. I'm so sorry Scully, where does it hurt?" He asked again, as she didn't answer her last time. He placed his good hand on her shoulder. "Is it your back?"

She looked up at him with her blue eyes and she melted when she saw how worried he was, she could see it in his hazel eyes. She felt her lower lip trembling and she nodded silently. It was her back, she was sure now. And she knew back injuries were dangerous.

He sighed and reached to stroke her damp hair back from her face with one hand and then bent down to kiss her forehead softly.

"Come on, lie down." He whispered gently, and they did their best to hide.

* * *

There was grass and a large cluster of bushes, so he laid her down as gently as he could and pushed the bushes aside so they could hide behind them. He just hoped that Bruce didn't have any more keys, or they would be in trouble.

They hadn't gotten that far because they were slow, but at least they had some shelter.

 _For now_..

She laid down on her side and curled her legs up to her chest, and he watched her then immediately laid down next to her and wrapped his good arm around her waist, pulling her close and hugging her as gently as he could without hurting her back.

"We're gonna be fine..." He said as strongly as he could, but he was trying not to cry himself, as she was just so weak and fragile right now, and he hated to see her this way, as she was always the strong one.

She made a small sad noise in response, and he sighed and reached up to run his hand through her hair as he couldn't touch her back, so he tried to soothe her like that. He then leant down to kiss her softly on the lips, tenderly. He didn't kiss her hard although he kind of wanted to, as he felt like he had nearly lost her back there, but he kissed her to try and calm her and show her how much he loved her, that he was there for her and that he was going to protect her.

* * *

They stayed like that for a few minutes, he tried to calm her shaking body as she was so cold. He kept kissing her softly, trying to keep her alert as he was scared she was going to pass out or something.

"Scully?" He whispered after a long while, keeping his eyes on her at all times.

"Hmm?"

He sighed and closed his eyes then as he hated the question which was burning on his lips. But he needed to know.

"Have you been on your own with him all day?" He asked nervously.

She was silent for a moment and then opened her eyes and looked up at him, her eyes looked so lost and upset. He looked at her dead in the eyes again and then studied her face. Her cheeks were red with the cold and she still looked so beautiful even though she was upset and in pain. He sighed and caressed her cheek gently, urging her to respond to him as he needed to know what he had done to her, if anything.

"Yes." She said in a whisper, not taking her eyes off Mulder for a second. He nodded and felt dread fill his chest and moved his hand down to her waist again as he hugged her closer, still not so much to hurt her but just so she was warm and comforted. He pecked her on the lips again gently.

"What did he make you do..?"

She swallowed nervously and frowned a little in sadness. She felt Mulder's worry and concern for her and it killed her, she didn't want him to think that he had done anything to her like that, so she spoke quickly to reassure him.

"He made me cook for him, and call him darling." She said in a stronger voice than before, may be it was his body heat and the fact she was resting, but she felt a little better. "I swear he didn't hurt me. I promise." She told him, her voice trailing off into a whisper as she saw Mulder almost break down at that.

He was relieved, but he was also still so angry, as he hated the fact that he had done that to her, and that he hadn't been there to help her.

"Is that all?" He asked cautiously after a moment, his eyes were welling with painful and angry tears as he searched her eyes for the truth, just in case she was hiding something to protect him.

"He brushed past me a few times… but it was nothing…" She started.

"Did he touch you!?" Mulder snapped over her immediately, demanding an answer. His grip on her tightened, protectively, his eyes were then full of rage. "Tell me, did he? Scully tell me right now!"

"No!" She blurted out in response and raised one of her hands to cup his face and she held his gaze firmly. "NO. I promise."

He was shaking a little with rage, as he tried to calm himself down, tried to get over the fear that he had touched her, as she said that he didn't.

He didn't touch her. It was ok. He _didn't touch her.._

"Thank god." He gushed and pressed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes and breathing raggedly as the panic slowly left him. He was still shaking a little but he was calmer now, he held her close, like he was never going to let her go. "Thank god he didn't touch you. I-I don't know what I would have done if…" His voice broke off with emotion.

"I know." She whispered and caressed his stubble, closing her own eyes and resting with him, with their foreheads touching like they always did in times of difficulty. "I know Mulder, it's all right."

They were silent again for a while as they held each other, gaining heat from each others bodies. He finally looked at her again with such concern and saw her hair was lank and losing the normal vibrant red she always had. His heart sank with sadness at the state of her.

"Go to sleep." He whispered gently as he held her close. "You need to rest. I'm gonna keep you safe. I promise..."

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW..**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

They lay like that for may be three hours, Mulder hardly slept at all, but she did, which he was glad about. He hugged her as close as he could and kept his legs around her, he was pissed that he couldn't hug her properly because of his broken arm. It hurt a lot, but he tried not to think about it. She was in a worse state than him now.

He knew that they couldn't stay like this for long. They had to do something.

He didn't want to scare her but he knew that he had to go back in there. He just knew that there was nothing around them, for miles may be. He needed to get a phone and call for help, it was the only way, or they were going to die out here in the cold.

Mulder reached up to brush her hair back and then ran his knuckles over her cheek ever so gently as she slept. He kissed her forehead and tried to keep her calm as she slept, as she had been breathing fast before, he had thought may be she was having a nightmare.

After a few more minutes, it killed him inside, but he knew he had to wake her up. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes, his heart hurting in his chest as he moved to wake her. He leant over to kiss her on the lips softly, while caressing her cheek and her neck. "Scully…" He whispered against her lips.

* * *

She was deep asleep, her body needed the rest.

She was glad, as she didn't think she was going to get any sleep at all, but she managed to drift off his strong arms.

"Mmm…" She mumbled as she felt his lips against hers as he woke her up, and she frowned a little as she was woken from her deep sleep, but it was a nice way to be woken up, _she had to admit.._

"Hey beautiful." He said softly and nuzzled her nose with his and kissed her again, then pulled away a little to look at her. "I'm so sorry I had to wake you up." He said painfully, feeling guilty but knowing he had no choice.

He couldn't just leave her without telling her where he was going, that would panic her more if she woke up and he wasn't there..

"Mmulder?" She mumbled and looked at him with her tired eyes. "What's wrong? Are you ok?" She asked in a croaky voice, trying to wake herself up.

Mulder smiled and felt his heart melting, she was worried that _he_ was ok, in all of this..

"I'm ok." He said softly. "How are you feeling?"

She sighed and frowned again in frustration and pain, though she was trying to remain strong and calm, like always.

"I'm cold." She said simply, wanting to say a lot more but not wanting to lower their resolve.

Mulder sighed and nodded, still holding her close and cupping her cheek.

"I know, I know you're cold." He said softly. Then he took a breath and thought again about what he was planning to do. He spoke gently and calmly, not to scare her or worry her. He had to do what he had to do, and he had a feeling she was going to want him to stay. He kissed the tip of her nose then rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "Scully, listen to me. I'm – I'm gonna have to go back in…"

* * *

She knew he was going to say it before he even did.

She didn't want him to, _god_ , she was going to be worried sick, she wanted to go back in with him but she knew that wasn't possible..

"Dammit Mulder…" She blurted out tearfully, feeling her heart breaking.

"I'm gonna be all right. He's dead." He stated, though he wasn't sure as he had heard footsteps. _But he wasn't going to tell her that._ "I need to find a phone or computer or something, we need to contact Skinner, we need help or we're not going to make it."

She nodded and felt her lower lip trembling with tears as she felt the worry take over her body. She reached her hand to rest on his chest gently. "Please be careful Mulder, your arm is still broken. Are you sure you can do this?" She asked with concern.

"Yes. Of course. Besides, we have no choice, and I don't want you moving if you don't have to." He reassured her gently, reaching to tuck her hair behind her ear.

She was worried, she was really worried.. but she knew he was right.

She ran her fingers over his chest with all the strength she had left, then suddenly, Mulder kissed her again, deeper this time, he sucked on her lips and turned his head to the side and coaxed her mouth open for more access, kissing her with all the passion and love in the world.

He didn't know if this was the last kiss he would ever get to share with her.

She moaned softly in his mouth and reached her hand up to his neck and the base of his hair and clutched onto him as she pulled him deeper into the kiss and tried her best to kiss him back as strongly as she could, though she was a lot weaker than she wanted to be.

When he finally pulled back, his heart was pounding in his chest and he took a breath and looked down at her, and he felt it on the tip of his lips, he was ready to tell her again, and he hoped that she wouldn't say _'oh brother'_ to him all over again...

"I love you Scully." He stated, firmly. He didn't flinch or blink and his voice was strong and convincing.

He meant it. He really did.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Sorry its short.. next chapter is where it all kicks off!.. more to come..**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

She gasped and felt such an overwhelming sense of love and warmth as he said he loved her.

Scully tried to speak, she tried to say it back, she looked into his deep hazel eyes and melted, trying not to cry, as it was so sweet and perfect, he reduced her to a soppy mess sometimes, only him.

He was the only one that she would let see her like that, apart from may be her Mom.

She tried again to respond but he just smiled and out a soft chuckle, he knew her well.

She was awful at expressing her feelings. And before she could find the words herself, he was pulling away and was standing up...

She looked up at him, her happiness now turning to panic as he left her, as she was too weak to stop him.

Then before she knew it, he was gone.

 _She was alone._

* * *

He took off through the dense trees towards the strange underground building as fast as he could, the ground was still wet and he stumbled a little on his feet, but he kept going, as he was determined. He had no choice, he had to finish this.

He was smiling slightly as he left her, as he hadn't dismissed him, or told him to shut up, she had been silent.

Sure, he would have liked her to say it back, but he knew her and it was so typical of her to struggle to say it. He would have to wait for that, he knew deep down that she loved him too. He was sure of it..

His thoughts of her went to the back of his mind as he needed to focus, as he neared the door and got out the keys out of his pocket and he slid the front door key into the slot and took a deep breath, opening it and moving inside.

* * *

It was exactly the same as they had left it.

It was deathly silent, and he moved slowly and cautiously.

He wished he had his weapon, this was when he really missed his firearm..

He edged forward and through each door, which was now open as he had unlocked them one by one. Mulder felt his hair stand up on the back of his neck, he was nervous, he was sure he had heard footsteps before. But now, there was no sign of anyone, no blood on the floor from what he could see, which he would have expected if Bruce had come after them...

He cursed himself for not taking the knife out of him when he had the chance, so he at least had some sort of weapon.

He tried to ignore the pain in his arm, Scully had fixed him up good, but it was still broken, like she had said. He puffed out some sharp breaths from his lips as he tried to keep it together and not get affected by it.

He went through another door slowly, then another, then one more, then down the steps until he was finally back in the main room where they had been kept.

Again, he saw no blood anywhere.

 _May be he had imagined it all?_

He couldn't be too sure though…

* * *

He decided to move quickly now, as he was starting to realise that the longer he lingered, the more tense he was getting, so he searched the whole place, going back into Bruce's bedroom again and throwing his clothes and belongings about, trying to find a damn phone. Surely he had a phone somewhere…

He couldn't find one though, so in annoyance he walked out of the bedroom and into the make shift living room and searched all the cupboards and drawers. There was nothing, nothing at all.

"Fuck!" He grunted in anger and then paced towards the kitchen, looking in every drawer and compartment for anything. He made a mental note there was a kitchen knife there in the block, and lots of other things he could use as weapons. There was a toaster, he could smash that over his head if he came up behind him…

Mulder realised his vision was swaying and his heart was racing so fast against his rib cage that he felt he might pass out.

He _needed_ to find a phone.. or something..

"Dammit!" He exclaimed in anger and frustration as he couldn't find a thing.

But then, suddenly he jumped out of his skin as he felt a hand on his shoulder…

His reflexes on overdrive, he spun around quickly and was already clenching his fist, swinging his good arm around and he almost roared as he smashed his fist hard into Bruce's face, knocking him backwards.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Mulder raged as he saw that bastard once again.

He knew it. He knew he was still alive...

* * *

Bruce staggered backwards and was clearly weak, but then again, so was Mulder.

He needed to remain focused.

"Why don't you just die!" He shouted and launched himself onto him, grabbing his shirt into his fist roughly and pushing him backwards. He didn't even think twice, he started to beat him violently, over and over again with his fist. "Just.. fucking.. _die_!" He spat out between hits. He was so angry, he just saw red. He was not usually this violent, he was killing him with his own hand. Bruce had no chance at all, he was too weak to fight back, and Mulder was amazed he had even tried to attack him again.

After a lot of heavy punches, Mulder was sweating and grunting in fury, lost. He had to take deep breaths to steady himself and Bruce fell down to the floor with a thud.

He stared at his bloodied body and almost stopped then, he was starting to see what he had done, but his chest was tight with rage again as he saw him move.

 _Not dead yet._

Mulder roared again and bent down to his knees and shoved one up into Bruce's ribs hard, keeping him pinned down on the ground, putting all his weight on him.

"Do you own a phone!?" He demanded.

Bruce mumbled something incoherent. He was slipping away.

"WHERE'S YOUR PHONE DAMMIT!" He interrogated him, just sick of it all. He needed a phone and he was going to find out where it was.

He couldn't let Scully _die_ out there...

"Argghhhpleeeezzzzz.."

Mulder blinked once, and shook his head. He was not going to fall for that shit. He was begging for his life, _no chance.._

"Tell me where it is!" Mulder demanded again, looking down at him with a red face full of fury.

"Coat… coatpoc-pocket.." Bruce managed to say, pointing weakly towards the door. Mulder frowned and spun his head around to look at where he was pointing, but in his moment of looking away, he fell for it, and Bruce managed to punch him clear across the jaw, making him taste blood.

"Argh!" Mulder cried out and then caught his fist and twisted it back, making Bruce groan in agony as he felt his bones breaking under his fingers.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT!? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Mulder glared at at him in such fury he felt like he was going to kill him there and then, finish it off.

He took a breath and shoved Bruce down hard against the floor again, so he hit his head against the wood, letting him know he was not putting up with any more shit. Then with all his strength, he punched him one last time, and that seemed to do it.

He was pretty sure his own fingers were broken now, but that didn't stop him.

Mulder looked at him for a second and had to stop himself from reaching to strangle him to death.

After a few long seconds, he slowly turned back to where he had pointed and saw a black coat on a rack behind the door. Sighing in desperation, he stood up and ran towards the coat, and then he felt such a relief wash over him when he felt the firmness of the phone in his hand...

With trembling fingers, he blinked the sweat out of his eyes and lifted the phone up to his face, and then he realised he was shaking all over as the adrenaline left his body.

He dialled Skinner's number as fast as he could, though his vision was blurred again. He had to fall back into a near kitchen chair as he couldn't stand up straight, as he heard the dial tone ringing.

He almost had tears in his eyes as heard the pick up, and his superior's familiar voice. He kept watch of Bruce's body on the floor, covered in blood, unable to look away as he spoke and told Skinner everything he needed to know in a low and measured voice, one of a well trained FBI agent.

After he hung up he walked over to Bruce one last time and stared down at him.

He couldn't help but feel hollow inside.

 _He had beaten a man to death…_

After a few long minutes, he managed to tear himself away. He grabbed his coat on the way out and locked all the doors behind him, one by one just in case. Just in case for some ungodly reason, he would come back to life. He had already once.

That's what monsters did, he thought, he had seen a fair few in his time...

* * *

He finally made it out and ran back towards Scully, desperate to see her.

He needed to hold her and tell her everything was ok..

As he reached the bushes, it was starting to get windy and cold again, and he had the coat over his shoulder, ready to wrap around her as soon as he saw her.

But as he looked around, he realised that he couldn't see her.

He started to panic, his strong resolve that he had kept so long was already wavering, after he had beaten Bruce to death, he was starting to crumble now as he realised help was on the way. Skinner said he had been able to trace the call.

He was only an hour away, tops. He was coming in the chopper..

"Mulder?"

He heard her voice to his left and he gasped a little and turned his head to look at her. He felt his eyes get damp with tears as she sat on the ground, her arms hugged around her knees. She was sitting up, which he wasn't that happy about, but at least she was there. He hurried to her and bent down, wrapping the coat around her immediately and fastening it up.

He was in such a hurry to be with her and feel her near that he almost fell to the ground.

"Hey, its ok." He heard her whisper, and her voice sounded like an angel.

He sighed and wrapped his good arm around her, still shaking.

He was gone then, and he bit back tears as he buried his face in her neck, taking her the feel of her soft skin against his face, the scent of her.

" _Hey…_ " She frowned with concern and used all her strength to hug him back. Mulder kept his eyes shut and let her, as he was unable to speak. She tilted her head around to kiss his hair then nuzzled in his neck. "You did it Mulder." She said softly into his ear, knowing that everything was going to be ok now, even though he was clearly distressed. She knew that he had experienced something horrible in there, perhaps Bruce had still been alive. She sighed with worry but held him close. "We're going home, everything is going to be ok, thanks to you, we're going home now…" She soothed him over and over, as their roles reversed and she was now his strength, as he had been for her.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW!**_

 _ **its not over.. yet.**_

 _ **Mulder & Scully Forever! :)**_


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

She held Mulder tightly until she heard the sound of the chopper above her.

She let out a soft gasp and looked up to the night sky, seeing all the stars and then, the glow of the search light from the chopper. She felt her eyes well with tears as the harsh bright light blinded her temporarily, and she lifted her hand up to shelter her eyes as it got closer and the noise of the blades filled her ears...

She collapsed shortly after, she was just so tired and so badly injured, she couldn't keep conscious. She felt relieved that they were going to be safe, so she gave in then to her body, which needed rest desperately...

* * *

Mulder kept alert, even when she collapsed in his arms, he kept hold of her and ran his good hand across her back trying to keep her comforted. He was damn exhausted too, but he kept awake.

 _He needed to make sure they got to safety._

"MULDER!" Skinner's voice cut through it all as the chopper landed on the wet grass, and his blurred vision saw men come running towards them both..

* * *

Two Days Later 

Mulder was doing well.

His injuries had been set pretty quickly, thanks to Scully's help.

It was more his mental state that was lacking, but he hated to admit anything like that, so he kept quiet and tried to evaluate himself on his own, not wanting any psychological help.

 _His main focus was on Scully..._

She was sick. Really sick.

He needed and wanted to be with her at all times, though that wasn't possible They weren't married, he couldn't go everywhere in the hospital.

He tried though, as much as he could.

There was even a time when her Mom was there, but he still didn't leave the room.

She had said it was ok for him to stay, so he sat in the corner and just watched over them. He was totally in love with her, so he couldn't leave her, he just couldn't.

He didn't even care if people got suspicious.

Maggie was understanding and seemed grateful to him. He was glad about that, that she didn't ask questions. He didn't expect her to anyway, as even when they weren't romantically involved, he probably would still have stayed by her side anyway..

Because well.. he had loved her for a very _long time.._

* * *

Four days later

"Scully?"

His soft voice woke her from her deep sleep.

She had been slipping in and out of consciousness for days now, in pain and not sure where the hell she was. She had tried to wake up, she had heard his voice, but she had been unable to open her eyes.

She knew, as a medical doctor she was in a bad state, she knew that...

But it didn't make it any easier, especially when she heard Mulder's voice and her Mother's voice too, trying to get to her to make a sign, to speak, to blink, to show them _somehow_ that she was ok.

Mulder asked less, he seemed to understand and always had his eternal optimism.

But her Mother had seemed more desperate, which was understandable to her as she knew what she was like. She had wanted to sit up and hug her to death, _but she hadn't even been able to move a finger…_ but now, now she was blinking a little, and she was moving her head from side to side, _she was sure she was.._

"Mmm…" She started, trying desperately to say his name, but it just came out like a mumble...

"Hi." She heard him sigh softly, saving her from her intense effort and she heard his heavy relief, she could sense his overwhelming joy that she was speaking, or at least trying to.

And she was still trying to open her eyes properly to look at him, but it was so hard.

She could only blink, only saw the brightness of the hospital room behind her eyelids when she did, not his face. She frowned a little in frustration, and he seemed to sense it so she suddenly felt him taking her hand in his warm and large one, making her heart swell with love and then she felt his hot breath on her knuckles and then his lips, his soft lips kissing the back of her hand, making her let out a long sigh, _tears stinging her tired eyes..._

"Its ok.." He whispered, so tenderly she felt like she was almost floating. "..I'm right here Scully. I've got you, and I'm not going anywhere…"

She swallowed and frowned with emotion, still with her eyes closed as they were so heavy, but she was so happy, so _damn happy and content_ that he was there with her, that they had made it.

She didn't know what the details were, but she was ok now, as he was there.

And that was all she needed.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW!**_

 _ **Its still not finished.. lol..**_


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Two Weeks Later – Dana Scully's apartment, Washington D.C.

She was going back to work tomorrow.

Right now, she was trying to prepare herself mentally for going back to that office and trying to act like nothing happened to them, like she was as strong as she wanted to be, or the front that she put on made her appear. She had been in hospital for nearly two long weeks and she was so relieved to get out. Mulder had driven her home and dropped her off.

But something was wrong between them. They just weren't the same as before. Something had broken them, and that something was evil.

That something was _Bruce._

Scully noticed Mulder's change in personality as she tried to ask him when he had visited her about what was happening now with the investigation. He had just dodged questions about how he had killed Bruce and why. He didn't want to talk about it. She felt so sad for him, like he was torturing himself for no reason. She didn't get why he was doing this to himself, Bruce had been a monster and it had been self defence. Nothing more, nothing less.

But she had her own demons too. She just couldn't get the whole nightmare out of her head. She was trying to get over it as she hated feeling vulnerable, she never liked that feeling. It wasn't welcome. She needed to just get over it, this was what she told herself. And she was sure a day back at work would help her forget about what happened.

But deep down, she needed more than that.

She needed Mulder's comfort, but they weren't letting each other in...

As she ate her dinner at her kitchen table in silence, feeling the walls of her apartment closing in on her, she glanced at the phone on the wall and considered calling him. But her head overcame her heart and she remained glued to the seat, unable to move. She didn't want to worry him.

They would be ok, they were always ok, _right?_

* * *

"Hey Scully."

She smiled a small smile as she heard his voice before she appeared, clearly he could hear her heels on the floor. She stepped into the office and saw him, sat at his desk and straightening his tie. She felt her heart lifting, may be they would be ok. She was worrying about nothing, he had just been keeping his distance as he knew she was hurt and needed to recover. That was all…

"Good morning." She said softly, moving towards him.

He didn't look up from his notes. Which she found odd, especially as they had been apart for so long and it was her first day back. There was a silence as he didn't respond, and she swallowed anxiously.

"Do you want a coffee?" She asked after a few long seconds.

Mulder frowned a little and looked up at her briefly, but didn't smile. She met his eyes and saw something missing there. She felt her heart aching a little with worry.

"Sure." He said absently as he looked back down at his notes and was silent again as he was writing something. She licked her lips nervously and turned, walking out of the office and towards the little kitchenette they had down there to themselves.

This was _not_ like them. Not after something so terrible, they usually took comfort in one another, not blocked each other out. She needed to try and talk to him...

With a sigh she took the two prepared coffees back into the office but as she stepped inside he was already setting up the projector and was showing her some photos, talking as she walked in.

"New case. These murders have been happening just in this one location, one after another. They appear to have been scared to death, wouldn't you think? There's no other explanation, from looking at the bodies, but of course I need you to perform the autopsies to make sure. Have you ever heard of anyone dying of fright Scully?" He was full speed, engrossed in the work immediately as he stood up and pointed to the photos of the dead bodies.

She sat down at the desk and placed his coffee down near his notes and crossed her legs, raising her own cup to her lips. She guessed the talking would have to wait until later. They had work to do, and she wasn't going to ask him how he was right now. It would have to wait.

* * *

But as the days went on, they slid back into their usual routine but it was like it had been before they had gotten intimate. He never kissed her, never whispered anything sweet or arousing in her ear like he had gotten used to when they were alone together, he didn't touch her and rarely placed his hand on the small of her back, which was highly unusual. She didn't realise how much she enjoyed that, until it was gone.

He had done that for years, even since the beginning, but not now..

She was starting to get upset, because she felt things were never going to be the same between them. They didn't wait _seven years_ to get involved and then lose it all because of a traumatic experience surely? She couldn't accept that.

She wanted to talk to him so badly. She could hardly read him now, and it was eating her up inside as she could always read him. She hated that she was struggling, it was so unlike them.

As the day drew to a close she was getting ready to go. "I'm going home." She said a little sadly, unable to hide it anymore as she stood up from her seat and went over to the coat stand to fetch her long coat. She would usually expect him to pick up on the tone of her voice, which was clearly unhappy, but he didn't. She felt like he was slipping away from her and she didn't know what to do.

He didn't even say good bye.

She closed her eyes and felt her heart aching as hot tears rose to them, and she didn't look back as she walked out of the office and down the corridor, to the elevator. As she pressed the button she held hope that may be, he would come after her, that may be he was feeling the same way… but he didn't. Her mind raced as she stepped into the elevator alone.

How could she be so stupid and blind? It was over, whatever they had, it was over now.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW..**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

As she left in silence, he felt the anger and frustration soar in his chest and he let out an angry cry and stood up off his chair, grabbing his notepad and throwing it across the room so it smashed against the filing cabinet.

What the hell was wrong with him?

 _Why couldn't he talk to her?_

"God dammit." He murmured, and clutched onto his tie and pulled it loose, fed up with himself.

He didn't recognize himself right now.

He _needed_ her, he needed Scully. But he just didn't know where to start or how to talk to her. He knew that she had questions for him but he didn't want to answer them. He just felt lost, confused. She was usually the one who repressed her feelings, not him. Why couldn't he get over this?

This time, he had been pushed too damn far. He knew it, they both knew it. She had been too, that was why she wasn't talking either.

He groaned as he walked around his desk and over to the cabinet to pick up his notes, sighing as he bent over to grab them and then straightening up as he glanced at them briefly. He couldn't work like this, this wasn't them.

It was a Friday, so if he didn't do something now, she would be gone for the whole weekend and all he would do was sit on his sorry ass and torture himself, so he finally plucked up the courage to follow her, and go to her apartment.

He picked up his jacket from his chair and threw it on, and exited the office a few minutes after her.

Perhaps if he hurried, he could catch her in the parking lot..

* * *

He almost ran along the hallway towards the parking lot and as soon as he reached the door he pushed it open harshly, not caring about the other Agents who were giving him strange looks, he always got strange looks anyway. All he cared about was a little red head who he needed to catch before she left for the weekend, perhaps she was going to go away somewhere and clear her head, he needed to get to her before she did that, _because otherwise he would be going crazy out of his mind.._

"Hey!" He called as he saw a glimpse of her red hair, and he took off into a run towards her. She was parked in her normal space. She didn't seem to hear him at first and he saw her getting into the drivers seat. "Scully, wait up!" He called again and was almost sprinting now across the tarmac, his heart racing fast.

She didn't hear him again, so he almost jumped in front of her car as she started the engine.

He was breathless, but she looked at him in fright thought her windshield and their eyes met. He felt his heart skip a beat as he could finally read her once again, he could tell her heavy emotions and he let out a small sound of sadness as he felt it once again, the love he had for her. He was so in love with her that it hurt, he felt it all, her sadness and her worry.

"Scully.." He breathed as he moved towards her car door, but she was already climbing out to greet him, and just when he thought he might _die_ unless he held her right there and then, she was suddenly already clutching for him and he gasped as he felt her nails digging into his jacket and his back, pulling him close into the tightest embrace he had ever felt from her.

* * *

She had never been so happy to almost run Mulder over with her car, as she knew immediately, when she looked into his eyes, that he was here to make things right. She stared at him for a few long moments then she scrambled out of the car as quick as she could as he came to her side, and was unable to stop as she grabbed him into a fierce embrace, her face pressed up against his shoulder.

"Mulder!" She mumbled with emotion as she held him, taking in his familiar scent and the strong reassuring feel of his arms as they moved to squeeze her back, and then they were breathing heavily together, the passion was too strong it made them breathless sometimes.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm _sorry_ Scully.." He repeated softly into her ear though his voice was breaking with sadness, and she heard it and it made tears erupt from her, uncontrollably. She shook her head against him, feeling so sad but also relieved that they were finally talking and she knew then that it was going to be all right. "I've been such an asshole.."

"Stop, don't say that. It's ok, I promise its ok Mulder." She whispered back to him through her tears, and they held each other strongly, taking refuge in each other's warmth as they started to put back together what had been damaged.

* * *

Mulder's apartment, Washington D.C. – 6.56pm

He reached to cup her cheek as she was cuddled up to him on his leather couch.

She was warm and felt safe, she couldn't stop touching him, she needed his body against hers or she felt like she would crumble. She closed her eyes as she rested against his shoulder and brought her knees up to her chest. Mulder kissed her forehead and she hummed in response, then, with her help, he slipped his arm under her bent knees to put them over his lap. They had a blanket over them and had been holding each other ever since they got back to his apartment, unable to pull away. Mulder felt his while body on fire almost as he had her in his arms finally, after it all. It had been a long time since he held her properly, the time under the bushes had been totally different, with his broken arm and the sheer peril they were in. Not to mention they had been cold and injured. He still had it in a support but it had healed quickly, now only a small fracture so he didn't need a sling anymore. He couldn't really straighten it but he could bend it and he could use his hand, which he was using now against Scully's knees as they rested across his lap.

"I missed you." He whispered against her skin and closed his own eyes as the rain tapped against his window in the background. "I really missed you so much at work on my own. It was terrible." He said truthfully, as he had gone back to work about a week earlier and had not known how to do anything without her.

She smiled a tiny smile and hummed again as she pushed her cheek further into his shirt, as if it was possible. She just needed to be as close to him as she could.

"I missed you too, even when you were there right in front of me. I couldn't find the words to tell you how I felt. What happened to us?" She asked softly then pulled her head back a little to look up at him. She felt her heart skip a beat as she met his soft hazel eyes, so full of love. He raised his hand off her knee to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear.

"We went through a traumatic experience, that's all. For the first time, we struggled to get out of the dark place we had been." He said simply.

She nodded and swallowed anxiously.

"I still see it when I sleep." She whispered and blinked a few times. Mulder didn't take his gaze away from her and held her strongly. "I still see that place, that kitchen, I still hear his voice in my head and what he used to make me say and.. do.." Her voice broke off and she lowered her eyes in defeat from his, as she finally found the words she needed to say out loud but had been too afraid to say before.

Mulder closed his eyes and felt his body almost shudder with rage, as she spoke about that. He took a deep breath and told himself it was over, that he didn't touch her, as far as he was aware. He was sure that Scully wouldn't lie to him, so he had to try and remain calm. He wasn't sorry for killing him now, he had gotten past it. Now it was Scully that he was worried about.

"We can get through this. We will." He reassured her and raised her chin up gently with his forefinger so that she looked at him again. He saw the sadness in her eyes and sighed heavily. "It's over." He said, firm, "You're stronger than him Scully, you're the strongest person I know. He didn't touch you, did he? Please tell me that you would tell me if he did.." He almost begged.

She shook her head strongly. "No. I promise he didn't do anything like that. I've told you everything." She said though her voice was a little shaky, as she knew that only she would know exactly what it had been like. She was surprised at herself, almost disappointed as she had been through so much during her work on the X-Files and this recent case was affecting her more than ever.

"Don't do that to yourself." He said softly and kissed her forehead again. Scully frowned a little and looked at him in surprise, he really could read her mind. "Don't beat yourself up about how you're feeling. You don't have to be strong all the time Scully, especially around me."

She felt her lower lip trembling as he made her emotions come to the surface.

How did he do that?

How did he get this hidden part of her so easily, unlike everyone else? She tried to push down her emotions but he just moved to hug her so tightly again, cocooning her safely in his arms.

"I love you Scully." He stated firmly as she felt the tears roll down her cheeks and fall onto his shirt. "I love you so much…" She frowned and squeezed her eyes tightly shut as she felt his low voice reverberate against her cheek and her hand which was placed over his chest. She loved that feeling, that he was so close she could feel everything..

* * *

10.11pm

She sat in Mulder's bed, listening to him in the bathroom cleaning his teeth.

She felt better, much better than before. They had ordered a pizza and had stayed together on the couch, talking about how they felt and healing their damaged hearts and minds. God, she had needed that, she was so glad that Mulder had followed her or she would have been alone tonight and lost in her dark thoughts. She was proud of him for making the move, as she hadn't been brave enough to make it herself.

As he appeared from the bathroom and switched off the light, she looked up at him and smiled a tight smile as he was grinning, pausing to look at her for a moment. She blushed a little and then looked down at the shirt she was wearing and the bed sheets which were over her knees. "What?"

* * *

Mulder's heart was melting as he saw her sat in his bed, her petite frame looked so small against his huge water bed and she was wearing his Knicks shirt, which was such a turn on and also so adorable at the same time. He smiled widely and then managed to get his legs moving again to join her in the bed, though they were almost like jelly.

"That shirt looks good on you." He said in a low voice full of love and also arousal as he climbed under the covers with her and then snuggled up beside her and wrapped his good around around her stomach. He closed his eyes and let out a long breath as he rested his head against her side. "You smell so good." He mumbled as he nuzzled her.

She shifted and, to his pleasure, she let out a soft giggle. He smiled widely as he felt her moving down in the bed and then she turned to face him. They were both under the covers completely, the beside light illuminating them softly as it came through the sheets.

"Mmm hi." She whispered and put her leg over his, pulling him closer. Mulder couldn't help but moan softly as he cuddled her up against his body and he felt her against his him. He closed his eyes again and started to kiss her hair, _god she smelt so good she was like a drug to him._

"Are you ok?" He asked softly after a few minutes of bliss, their bodies entwined with each other. She had been crying earlier, and he was still worried.

"I'm ok now." She responded and he pulled back a little and cupped her cheek, so that he could look at her face. He brushed back her short hair and searched her beautiful face for answers, just in case she was hiding anything, but he decided that she wasn't.

"What is it?" She asked, as she noticed him looking, and she could see his mind working.

"I just wanted to make sure that you really are ok.." He started softly and then rested his forehead against hers, then was unable to stop the next words coming out of his mouth, as he was so terribly aroused he couldn't hold back any longer. Just to have her in bed with him again, somewhere safe and secure, to have him all to himself and after everything they had been through, he was desperate. But he wanted to make sure that he didn't do anything wrong to scare her away, "-Because.. I really want to make love to you right now.." He paused and let out a small sigh as he felt himself hardening, "-and I'm not sure that you're ready for that yet.."

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW! XX**


	18. Chapter 18

_**THIS CHAPTER IS MATURE - NOT SUITABLE FOR UNDER 18S..**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

She felt her heart skip a beat at his words and she froze for a second.

Of course she wanted to.

She was _aching_ for him, but he was right to ask. It was so sweet that it made her stomach muscles clench and she felt a _whole garden of butterflies dancing around in there…_

"I am ok." She said firmly, pulling away a little to look into his eyes. She smiled softly and reached to caress his arm which was wrapped around her. "I promise I'm ok. Thank you for asking." She said as she traced circles along his upper arm.

"Hmmm.." He closed his eyes at her touch and felt his body tingle under her nails. He loved that. He opened his eyes again after a moment. "I love you Scully." He stated firmly, looking straight into her blue eyes. She swallowed and nodded, taken over by the love he had for her. She was speechless for a second, and he then very carefully pulled her closer and then brushed his lips over hers. He couldn't help but moan softly as their lips touched finally, after so long. He caressed her cheek as he sucked on her lips gently, teasing the kiss. " _I wanna make sweet love to you…_ " He whispered, and Scully almost melted…

* * *

She felt her whole body tremble with desire as he said that and teased her by kissing her like that.

She wanted more, she needed more. But also, she didn't want to rush.

Not at all.

She sighed and moved her lips closer to his again and kissed him softly, gently, feeling every part of his lips against hers, tilting her head to the side and kissing him a little harder, then she reached to cup her hand behind his neck and kept him there as the kiss deepened slowly...

* * *

Mulder moaned in her mouth again, he was unable to stop moaning as she felt so good, he had needed her so badly. He coaxed his tongue into her mouth gently and she responded, he reached his hand to hers which was behind his neck and laced his fingers through hers as then rolled them over so he was on top of her. He then pressed her hand back against the bed, up near the pillow as they kissed passionately, yet lovingly. He slowly moved his hips up and down against her, moaning again as he felt himself get so hard.

" _I love you, I love you.._ " He breathed against her lips before kissing her again, and he loved the way she kissed him back. He felt her leg bend and then rest against the back of his legs, and she pulled him closer to her, they were so close and their bodies were pressed against each other desperately.

God, he needed her so badly...

* * *

She was in heaven, the way he kissed her made her almost trance like, their kisses were amazing. She got lost in it, humming from the back of her throat as his tongue circled and played with hers. She tried to pull him closer so she could feel him hard between her legs. " _Mmmmulder.._ " She groaned as she pulled away for air for a second, and then he was kissing her neck, and she closed her eyes and rested back against the pillow, her heart racing as his lips sent shivers all down her body.

God, her neck was so sensitive...

"Ohh _goddd.._ " She gasped and reached her hands to his back and ran them up and down, feeling his muscles. She loved his back, his chest, he was so well built. She felt so amazing, and then he went down, and he was lifting up his Knicks shirt and his lips were then on her lower belly, and he was kissing and sucking on her. "Oh Mulder!" She breathed passionately as he slowly moved up to her breasts and then, she opened her eyes wide as he engorged her nipple, making her lose control. She was in ecstasy. She felt her sensitive nipple harden immediately as he sucked and licked it over and over, circling it, teasing her beyond belief. She squirmed beneath him and lifted her hands up to his hair, tugging it and tightening her leg around him desperately...

* * *

Mulder moaned in response to her noises, the way she said his name when highly aroused made his even harder. He grunted as he sucked on her breast and nipple, he teased it to its full potential then finally let it go with a popping sound, then moved onto her other one. She was making little whimpering noises and he loved it, she seemed to love what he was doing and he couldn't stop. Her skin tasted so sweet, and her breasts were so beautiful, they were so firm. He reached to cup her other one as he kept working on her, he noticed as always that it fit perfectly in his palm and he circled her nipple with his thumb, moaning softly as he felt her squirm beneath him.

 _"Oh god Mulder please just make love to me!"_

* * *

He heard her and looked up from her breast in surprise, and amusement. She was all red faced and was frowning, exasperated and desperate. He loved to see her like that, begging for him...

"Baby.." He said in a low tone and couldn't help but smile. He moved up to her and brushed her hair back from her face and she moaned again in frustration. Her hair was all messy from all her squirming.

"Mulder… _please.._ " She panted and looked into his eyes. He saw that her eyes were dark with arousal and he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Jesus, she was so hot.

He was so damn lucky...

"I want to make slow, sweet love to you." He said softly, then moved his hand down off her hair to her breast again and squeezed it gently. She closed her eyes and he could see again she was trying to calm herself. He rested his forehead against hers and slowly traced his fingers down to her panties, then under the elastic teasingly. " _Kiss me._ " He whispered, and then he covered his mouth with hers, kissing her more urgently than before as his fingers moved down into her wetness, and then he felt her shudder when he touched that little mound. He felt it under his fingers and moaned again as he started to circle it, teasing her gently...

* * *

She almost fainted when he wasn't hurrying up and he clearly wanted to tease her to death.

She was going to die any second.

She loved foreplay, she loved being touched and kissed but she was also so extremely aroused and she wanted him so badly, that it was like sweet torture. She moaned loudly in his mouth as he reached her clit and she shuddered as he went over it and applied pressure. It was almost too much but then he started to circle it, and she felt her body go crazy, her muscles tensing. He kept kissing her hard and she felt like she needed to pull away to moan freely, it felt so amazing. He was taking her over the edge, it wouldn't take her long.

She finally managed to pull away as she shuddered again and another wave of intense pleasure rushed over her and she got really hot, "OH GOD!" She cried out in ecstasy and turned her head away from him, then he started to suck on her exposed neck… "Oh god.. yes! Yes, _yes._." She gasped.

"MmmScully.." He mumbled against her neck as he kept circling and playing with her mercilessly, and she was so tense, she was ready to explode, any second.. but then he drove her insane by pushing his finger down to her entrance and pushed it up inside her.

"Ahh..god!" She cried out and squeezed her eyes shut as he started to move his finger in and out of her slowly. She was so wet, she felt like she was making a mess of the damn sheets. She arched her back and spread her legs wider, she couldn't help it...

Mulder had to pull back to look at her, she was so beautiful, her amazing body was there, naked, writhing, shaking, all for him. She was absolutely breath-taking. He was so desperate to get inside her, _but he wanted to make her come first.._

"Ooooh!" She cried out as he pulled his finger out and up to her clit again where he circled faster and touched over it occasionally, loving to watch her squirm. He moved his lips back to kiss her neck again and sucked on her hard. _He didn't think about the fact that he might be giving her a hickey.._

"I'm gonna come!" She announced breathlessly and then she finally let go, her body exploded in a huge orgasm and it hit her in waves.

She cried out over and over and she almost lifted from the bed as it crashed through her body, not once, but twice.

As Mulder didn't stop until she was done...

* * *

He watched her and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He didn't stop, he wanted her to enjoy it, he was groaning and grunting as he kept moving his fingers over her, and she kept shuddering. He slowed it down eventually as he knew she was going crazy, but then he was stopped as she suddenly cried out again and turned to look at him. Her eyes were so intense, she was so hot. He smiled, he was so happy right then, that he could do that to her...

"Make love to me." She demanded, like a drill Sargent.

* * *

He swallowed and shook his head, then nodded.

"Yes M'am." He joked, but neither laughed.

It was desperate times. _They both needed it so badly._

He hurried to pull himself from his boxers as she pulled her panties down to her ankles and kicked them off. He was trying to control himself, he wanted to take it slow. He had to really tell himself over and over to stop himself from going too fast and hard.

He took himself in his hand and bent down over her, reaching to put his weaker arm under her and under her pillow, so he could hold her close as he made love to her. She looked down between them as he slowly groaned with pleasure as he pushed inside her, all the way in...

" _OhhhgodScully._." His face looked like he was was in pain but he was just in so much intense pleasure… he moaned low as he felt her, she felt so damn amazing. So hot, so wet, so _tight._ He had never felt anything like it...

* * *

She moaned with him as she felt him inside her finally, and she couldn't help but squeeze him with her walls. She was still pulsing slightly from the orgasm. She looked back up at his face and reached to cup his cheek, keeping her eyes on his as he slowly started to move inside her.

It was unbelievable the way he made her feel. They eyes were locked as he started a slow and steady rhythm, she had to gasp and close her eyes at one point, as he was just so big and so deep inside her. He took her breath away.

" _I love you.._ " She whispered intensely as she had her eyes closed.

It just fell out of her mouth, she couldn't help it. She didn't realize she had said it until he stopped moving inside her.

* * *

Mulder shook his head slightly and stopped as soon as he heard her say it.

He looked down at her and saw she had her eyes closed, and she looked like she was really enjoying herself. He wondered if she had even realised...?

His heart was racing and he had to stop, he _had_ to ask her if he had really just heard that right...

"What did you say?" He asked breathlessly, as he stayed deep inside her.

She frowned and blinked a couple of times, then finally opened her eyes fully to look at him. She felt him still deep inside her and she almost couldn't speak.

"Wha.. what's the matter..?" She gasped weakly.

Mulder smiled and couldn't help but let out a small laugh of happiness and disbelief. She had just said it, he was sure of it. He bent to kiss her gently on the forehead and pulled out of her a little bit.

"You just said that you loved me." He said with a warm, dizzy smile and relaxed a little, tracing soft kisses over her cheek and down to the corner of her lips.

Scully paused and frowned a little, as if she didn't remember. But then she did.

"Oh." She said lightly, taking a breath.

" _Oh?_ " He chuckled, and pulled back again to look down at her.

He studied her beauty, her rosy cheeks, the slight dampness of her skin from the love making, she was glowing. He was so in love with her...

"Yeah." She raised her eyebrows and sighed, then smiled a relaxed smile as she rested back against the bed. Mulder hummed happily and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Can you say it again?" He asked tenderly, pulling out of her a little further so they could both relax fully. She sighed and frowned slightly at the sensation, then relaxed again. Mulder nuzzled her nose and chuckled lightly when she didn't respond. "Please?"

She smiled warmly and nodded in silence, she loved teasing him. She had said it yes, and she was happy to say it again, of course she was. Because, it was true. Her heart was racing however, as she was not the best at expressing her feelings..

She reached to brush his dark hair back and looked up into his eyes lovingly.

He smiled down at her and looked so happy, it melted her heart...

"I love you, Fox Mulder..." She said in a voice so full of sincerity.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW! xx**

 **One more chapter to go..**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

He closed his eyes as she stroked her fingers through his hair and said his full name, and said it again. The words that he had wanted to hear for so long.

Very clearly and so full of truth, he felt his heart soar. _He almost had tears in his eyes…_

Mulder let out a long breath and buried his face in the crook of her neck and smiled stupidly. He heard her let out a soft giggle and then felt her arms wrap around him tightly, hugging him to her body. He wasn't inside her at that point, but it was ok.

"Mmmmfffh..Scully.." He mumbled happily into her neck.

"Yes?" She asked softly.

"I love you too." He smiled and pulled back again to look into her blue eyes. "You are so beautiful.." He said softly, reaching to cup her cheek and caressing her. "..so so beautiful.."

* * *

Scully saw how happy he was, and she felt him shift slightly and she lost him, but she didn't mind, as she just wanted to hug him then. She smiled a warm smile and moved to hold him as he fell into her neck, it was adorable the way he made little noises of love and she could feel her own heart aching for him. She closed her eyes and caress up and down his back as he spoke. Then he was looking at her again and he called her beautiful, it made her stomach flip again with butterflies.

"Thank you." She said with a smirk, but she meant it. He knew it too. He hummed and leant down further again to rub his nose with hers. She turned more towards him and closed her eyes again blissfully.

"You know that I would do anything for you, anything at all, don't you?" He asked in a soft whisper as they rubbed noses. They both had their eyes closed, just basking in each other's warmth and embrace.

"Yes." She whispered back, totally convinced. Mulder nodded and then rested his forehead against hers gently.

"And you know that I want to spend the rest of my life like this, with you, you're the only one for me Scully, you're my everything.."

She opened her eyes then and was a little shocked. He was speaking so truthfully and honestly, this was another stage now, of their relationship. He wasn't flinching and he didn't appear nervous at all. She pulled away slightly to look at his face and his eyes, as this was something she felt she should acknowledge properly.

 _This was something else._

* * *

Mulder felt her pulling away and their foreheads weren't touching any more. He opened his eyes in slight surprise and looked down at her, she looked a little stunned. He swallowed and tucked her hair back behind her ear.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked gently, hoping not.

She blinked a couple of times then frowned with that look she did, like she was feeling heavy emotion. She shook her head and softened. "No, not at all.. it's just." She started, then failed and looked away.

Mulder frowned a little with slight worry and guided her eyes back to his, by cupping her cheek again and gently turning her head back towards him. "Just what?"

She sighed as he guided her back, he gave her time to speak. He knew it was hard for her to express her emotions.

"Mulder we… we are partners, we can't keep doing his forever and expecting the FBI not to notice. We need to be careful. You're speaking like- like you want a future with me.." She said softly, cautiously, as she didn't want to upset or hurt him. She was just being logical.

He nodded and tilted his head slightly, then shrugged. "I know. But it doesn't change the way I'm feeling about you." He explained, matter of fact. He was a lot more open with his feelings than her. "I love you Scully, you are everything to me. You have been for years now, it's no surprise.."

* * *

She felt happy tears sting her eyes and he could see them, and he could sense she was trying to rationalise it all, to try to make sense of it, but she shouldn't.

"Let's not think about work, about where we are going or should or shouldn't be, let's just enjoy what we have together. I'm not asking you to marry me Scully.." he chuckled softly, especially at her change of expression when he said the _M_ word, ".. I'm just telling you my feelings. It's the truth." He said and then leant down to kiss her again, then hummed against her lips as he moved his hips up towards her again and slowly, he managed to slip back inside, as she was still ready for him, "and nothing… but.. the truth.." he finished a little breathlessly as he pushed all the way in and then fell towards and let out a muffled groan against her neck again.

* * *

She closed her eyes and frowned with pleasure, letting out a soft gasp as he pushed back in, hugging him tightly still, she couldn't get enough.

And soon he was moving slowly and deeply in and out of her again, making love to her, giving her all he could give her, safe in the knowledge that she loved him too, and that they were now safe, together.

No more games.

Safe and sound.

 ** _THE END_**

* * *

 _thank you for the reviews! Sorry it took me so long to post this last chapter but the holidays got the better of me. Until next time!_

 _mulder & Scully forever_


End file.
